Mestre & Comandante
by run
Summary: Uma estranha espaçonave surge na órbita de Eden Prime, ameaçando colidir com o planeta. A tripulação da Normandy é enviada para investigar e lá Shepard se depara com um grande mistério. E um aliado. Crossover entre Mass Effect e Halo. Pós-Mass Effect 2 e adaptando os eventos de Mass Effect 3.
1. Prólogo

**Para a frente, até o amanhecer**

Começou, assim como no início de todas as coisas, com uma explosão. E seguiram-se várias outras, incontáveis, incalculáveis. Raios de luz e feixes de escuridão do início ao fim, de um lado ao outro. Uma explosão talvez sem fogo, talvez com, mas brilhante e sombria, mais alta que o maior dos trovões, mas silenciada pela violenta mordaça do espaço, acorrentado e obediente à todas aquelas leis que o criaram e o mantinham.

Mas as vezes, mesmo leis físicas e perpétuas tem suas exceções, suas variáveis e imprevisíveis exceções que são as verdadeiras e culpadas formadoras do explendor galáctico que no presente tempo, todas aquelas diferentes raças e indivíduos tinham à sua disposição.

E então, aproximou-se daquele pequeno pontinho de luz, que na verdade era um grandioso planeta, aquele objeto estranho mas ao mesmo tempo tão familiar. Era de outro mundo, de outro tempo, de outra realidade.

Mas ainda ninguém sabia disso. Não demoraria muito, no entanto, para descobrirem. E também encontrassem naquele objeto alguém, que também como a massa de aço e metal que o levava, era estranho e familiar ao mesmo tempo.

Não demora para o objeto se aproximar dos satélites artificiais daquele planeta. Ele logo é avistado, e um pânico geral toma conta daquela rocha que dois anos antes fora alvo de um quase genocídio.

Eles não podiam ver ainda, mas naquele objeto estavam alguns dizeres. _Para frente, até o amanhecer, _dizia numa língua comum àquele planeta.

Faltava pouco para que naquele amanhecer nascesse uma nova esperança naquela galáxia.

Talvez fosse realmente assim que o Universo se comportava, quebrando suas próprias leis, metamorfoseando-se como bem entendia, porque assim queria, porque assim as coisas deveriam ser.

Mas não só esperança brota ao amanhecer. As vezes, surge também condenação.


	2. Shepard

**_Shepard_**

_"Shepard, aqui é o Almirante Hackett. Eden Prime avistou nos radares algo que parece ser um objeto derelito. Eles fizeram algumas varreduras e detectaram a presença de aço, metal e aparentemete uma grande quantidade de energia escura. Eles pediram ajuda à Aliança para que o objeto fosse investigado. Eles não detectaram nenhum movimento ou sinal de vida"_

Isso fora dito há algumas poucas horas atrás.

_Eles não detectaram nenhum movimento_, pensou Shepard, repetindo as palavras do Almirante. _Ou sinal de vida... exceto por nós_, disse para si em silêncio.

Era breu total. Pura e simples escuridão, como uma extensão do próprio espaço o qual vagava sem rumo. Ou melhor, de rumo já traçado. Atraído pela força gravitacional de Eden Prime, o objeto gigantesco logo entraria em órbita e caíria no planeta. Já fora calculado o ponto de impacto. Seria bem longe da civilização, mas, depois do que ocorreu a dois anos atrás, eles não queriam correr risco algum.

_E com razão._ Voltou a dizer em silêncio.

Saren Artenius. O ato de pensar no nome do turian já bastava para fazer um arrepio inconveniente e detestável subir pela espinha de Shepard.

Um monstro genocida e manipulador. Era assim que os canais da extranet chamavam Saren Artenius, o pior exemplar de turian que já cruzou a existência daquela galáxia. Mas Shepard sabia o que realmente acontecera com Saren, o genocída. Ele era, realmente, tudo aquilo que falavam. Mas o que as fontes investigativas, e o que o Conselho jamais ousou disponibilizar publicamente, é que Saren fora vítima de uma _Doutrinação _por parte de sua própria espaçonave, a Sovereign, também conhecida como Nazara em sua língua original.

Sovereign, na verdade, não era apenas aço, metal e materiais inorgânicos. Não, ela era muito orgânica, diferente de qualquer outra espaçonave. Ela era um ser vivo. Mas um ser que almejava apenas a destruição.

Coube a Shepard impedí-la de seus objetivos. Na verdade, Shepard e toda a armada humana da Aliança, que reverteram o estado de sítio ao qual a Cidadela fora submetida e bombardearam a espaçonave inimiga com quase que metade do arsenal que tinham disponível.

Shepard salvou o dia. Era o que diziam pela extranet. Shepard venceu Saren, Shepard destruiu a espaçonave inimiga, Shepard salvou a galáxia.

Não segura um breve riso, quase inaudível, captado apenas pelo rádio e pela atenção de uma de suas companheiras.

E teve mais. Não só Shepard salvou a galáxia. Também morreu. E depois ressuscitou. E agora, também em alguns círculos da extranet, tornara-se uma espécie de messias. Seria Shepard que conduziria a humanidade para a vitória e a supremacia humana na galáxia. Talvez, fosse até Shepard que conduzisse a vitória contra os Reapers, a lenda recém disseminada de máquinas côncias conquistadoras e destruídoras de vida.

As vezes Shepard se perguntava como era possível que as pessoas tivessem dúvidas ainda da existência dos Reapers. Eram mais do que claras. Saren fora manipulado por um Reaper, Sovereign. Sovereign tentara destruir a Cidadela e acabar com o centro de poder político do Conselho e de todos aqueles que se submetiam a suas normas e as da Cidadela. Sovereign usaria a Cidadela, na verdade um gigantesco portal adormecido, como condutor para o restante de seus seres iguais. E dali eles conquistariam a galáxia.

Como podia alguém se recusar a ver isso? Tudo aquilo que passou, todas as vidas que sofreram e que foram tiradas de sua existência por aquele maldito Reaper, e mesmo assim, com todos os fatos, ninguém acreditava.

Era o que acabou se tornando. Messias de mentiras e falsas promessas, que pregava absurdos e loucuras.

Mas isso não abatera Shepard, não. Isso só cumulara em sua força de vontade, em seu desejo de viver e de preservar todas as coisas vivas, quer acreditassem nelas ou não, e seu desejo de aniquilar todo e qualquer Reaper que encontrasse pelo caminho. Derrubaria um por um, se necessário, para proteger aquele bando de retardados descrentes.

– Shepard?

Aquela voz conhecida. Tali'zorah vas Normandy, sua fiel techie, e a quarian mais corajosa, audaciosa e inteligente que já conheceu. E talvez um dos seres mais altruístas e amáveis que já conhecera. Tali sempre se preocupava com tudo e todos, e principalmente com Shepard.

As vezes se perguntava como aquela menina conseguia perceber aquelas variações de comportamento, nuances de sorrisos e olhares, mesmo com aquele capacete e armadura que a privavam do contato com o mundo exterior.

– Você está bem, Comandante?

Ela volta a perguntar. Shepard apenas vira para ela e assente. Tali não consegue ver o sorriso que lhe foi presenteado por detrás daquele capacete escuro de Shepard, mas sabe que o gesto estava ali. Sempre estava.

– Estou. Desculpem-me, vamos prosseguir.

Parara ainda no início da área de pouso no objeto. Vislumbrara-se com a visão de Eden Prime logo a sua frente. Havia o que parecia ser um gigantesco corte ou ruptura naquele objeto, como se tivesse sido separado pela metade por uma força tão absurdamente forte que fora capaz de ignorar completamente a massa e dureza de metal, aço e qualquer outro componente ali presente. Resolveram seguir pelo corredor logo a sua frente, embora muitas outras entradas e aberturas estivessem disponíveis.

Eles prosseguiram por cerca de dois minutos, deixando a bela visão de Eden Prime para trás. Era um corredor construído por mãos ou máquinas habilidosas. Tali tentou fazer alguma varredura para encontrar algo de diferente com sua omni-tool, mas não apareceu nenhum outro elemento que eles já não soubesse previamente compor aquele todo.

Shepard liderava, como sempre fazia. Em seguida, Tali, a expert em tecnologia e talvez sua maior companheira, e depois Garrus Valkarian, o também turian, mas esse, como bem sabia Shepard, o completo oposto do monstro chamado Saren. Garrus talvez fosse um dos combatentes mais experientes que Shepard já teve o prazer de ter ao seu lado. Não havia quem quisesse ter ao seu lado no maior dos infernos do que o turian. E sabia que o sentimento era mútuo.

Atrás deles vinha o último membro da equipe de exploraçao, Urdnot Grunt. O krogan era a massa que Shepard podia sempre contar para ser lançada em seus inimigos sem freios ou correntes morais. Quando Grunt entrava em batalha, ele só parava quando era ordenado por Shepard. Ainda que preferisse alguém como Urdnot Wrex ao seu lado, Shepard sabia que o gigante krogan apesar de ainda muito jovem, tinha muitas qualidades e era um aliado inestimável.

Foi ele que quebrou o silêncio.

– Shepard – chamou, olhando para algo que acabara de esbarrar em seus pés. Ele solta a mão direita de sua espingarda e segura o que acabava de encontrar. Era uma arma.

Ele joga a arma em direção a Shepard, que demora um pouco para chegar devido à ausência de gravidade.

Shepard analisa o que parece ser um rifle de aparência humana. Abaixo da mira os dizeres em alfabeto romano: Sinoviet Armorer.

– Isso é alfabeto humano. Mas nunca ouvi falar dessa companhia de armamento – disse, embora, sem muita certeza. Virou-se para a quarian – Tali, mande a EDI rodar um diagnóstico com todas as informações que conseguir dessa empresa.

– Certo – respondeu ela.

Shepard continuou segurando e observando o rifle, sem saber o que fazer, até que decidiu que o levaria. Colocou-o sob as costas e se surpreendeu quando sua armadura respondeu o magnetismo da arma e deixá-la em sua superfície.

Eles continuaram andando pelo corredor, mais uma vez, em total silêncio. Nenhuma palavra foi dita, com exceção da troca de comunicações entre Tali e EDI. Continuaram mais cerca de duzentos metros e passaram por elevações e descidas, depois escadas e portas que estavam lacradas, por mais força que Grunt tentasse aplicar nelas.

Chegaram ao fim do corredor, onde uma porta entreaberta se postava. Era automática, mas não funcionava mais, devido a aparente falta de energia no restante do local. Shepard chegou ela, e julgou parecer ser possível que fosse aberta. Tentou fazer força mas nada aconteceu. Grunt se ofereceu e tentou o mesmo. Nada mudou. Já cogitavam dar as costas e mudar de rota, quando algum sinal saltou e começou a apitar na omni-tool de Tali.

– Comandante, estou detectando variações de energia!

– Energia escura? – perguntou, já esperando ser essa a resposta da jovem.

– Não... e-espere – gaguejou ela – S-Shepard... não é energia escura que eu estou captando. É energia elétrica!

– _Isso_ está ligado? – perguntou Garrus, surpreso.

– A magrinha está lendo errado – brincou Grunt. Gostava de chamar Tali assim – Não tem luz. Está tudo escuro.

"Comandante."

Era EDI, a inteligência artificial da Normandy, espaçonave de Shepard.

– EDI, pode falar.

"Procurei em todos os bancos de dado da Terra e da Cidadela. Não existe nenhuma Sinoviet Armorer registrada, como também nenhuma arma de produção de larga escala possui hoje um design parecido com os das imagens que a quarian enviou"

Havia um pouco de interferência no radio, mas eles conseguiram escutar bem.

– EDI, procure nos fornecedores e bancos de dados ilegais.

"Eu acabei de fazer isso, Comandante. Bancos de dados ilegais, mercado negro, piratas, vorchas, batarians, não há nada parecido"

– Isso é impossível.

– Máquina quebrada. Eu avisei que ia acontecer – falou Grunt.

EDI ignorou.

"Embora, o design lembre um pouco alguns modelos de armas humanas do século XX. Mas ainda assim, não encontrei nada exatamente igual às imagens enviadas."

– É um modelo único, então – concluiu Garrus.

– Mas ela possui número de série. Isso indica produção em massa – lembrou Tali.

– Ela não parece ter acelerador de partículas – disse Shepard, observando a arma de perto. Mexeu um pouco nela – e usa munição tradicional, 40mm. Isso só é usado na Terra, nos países subdesenvolvidos.

"Shepard! Shepard!"

Agora era Joker, o piloto da Normandy. O tom de voz não era característico dele. Parecia estar assustado.

"Shepard! Contornei essa coisa com a Normandy enquanto vocês estavam ai, tem algumas inscrições nela, e é inglês! Isso é uma espaçonave, comandante, só pode ser. E o nome dela é Forward Unto Dawn!"

– Isso é uma nave humana? Impossível. Não há espaçonaves com esse design ou qualquer coisa próxima disso. Todas são padronizadas nos formatos da Cidadela. Nem na Flotilha temos algo parecido com isso – disse Tali, enquanto observava as imagens capturadas pela Normandy no momento que sobrevoara o objeto até pouco tempo não identificado.

Shepard observou a projeção vinda do omni-tool de Tali. Agora era possível imaginar aquilo como uma espaçonave, embora realmente diferente de todos os modelos existentes. Era como se tivesse sofrido um corte abrupto, pois boa parte de sua estrutura parecia estar faltando. Imaginou que aquilo em que estavam era a parte traseira, devido a presença de alguns exaustores e turbinas naquela região. O que faltava então era a parte frontal, onde possivelmente estavam cabines, salas de comando e outras coisas que possivelmente trariam a eles mais pistas sobre aquele mistério.

Mas tinham de se contentar com o que sobrara para eles. Um pedaço de espaçonave desconhecida.

– Grunt, vamos tentar mais uma vez abrir essas porta. Dessa vez eu te ajudo. Garrus, você também! – disse Shepard.

O krogan a segurou de um lado, e Shepard e Garrus do outro, cada um puxou para o seu lado enquanto a quarian observava, e depois de alguns segundos ela começou a ceder.

Quando terminaram, Shepard sentiu o suor escorrer pelo seu rosto dentro do capacete. Sorte sua que essas novas armadura possuiam amplificadores de força, ou então não teriam conseguido. Tão pouco teria conseguido segurar Grunt certa vez, na base dos Collectors. Não fossem os amplificadores, seu braço teria arrebentado tentando puxar o krogan de quase meia tonelada.

Era uma sala ampla, que assim que pisaram nela algumas luzes se acenderam. Realmente o gerador de energia ainda estava funcional. As lâmpadas piscaram um pouco, algumas eventualmente queimaram e não acenderam mais. Parecia que a energia acabaria logo.

Adentraram a sala, que era composta por uma série de cápsulas grandes o bastante para caber um ser de porte médio, como humanos, quarians, turians e muitos outros. Talvez até krogans. Todas as cápsulas estavam intactas, como também empoeiradas. Seguiram até algo que pareceu ser um console. Era cilíndrico e na parte superior possuía teclados e algo que a quarian supôs ser um projetor holográfico, afinal, uma lente podia ser claramente vista após a inspeção minuciosa que ela fez no aparelho.

As luzes todas apagaram enquanto a quarian examinava o console. E acenderam. E apagaram de novo. Um barulho muito alto foi ouvido por todos e as caixas de som pareciam estourar tamanho eram o som que projetavam. A quarian literalmente pulou de medo.

"Afastem-se dele!"


	3. Reclamante

**Reclamante**

"Afastem-se dele!"

Disse a voz, pausadamente, mas de uma maneira completamente fantasmagórica. Grunt empunhou sua espingarda e Garrus o rifle. A quarian pegou a pistola e a espingarda ao mesmo tempo, sem saber direito qual usar. Shepard tentou manter a calma.

Grunt atirou a esmo. As balas sofreram a aceleração cinética do gerador de campo _mass effect _e acertou uma parede no outro extremo da sala.

"Pare! Você pode acertá-lo!"

"O que são vocês? Covenant?"

"Saiam daqui!"

A voz não parava. Repetia as frases o tempo todo. As vezes alguma nova.

– Eu sou Shepard, comandante da Normandy, soldado da Aliança dos Sistemas humanos e da Terra! – fez uma pausa, e a voz fantasmagórica pareceu fazer o mesmo – Esses são meus companheiros, Tali, uma quarian, Garrus, um turian, e Grunt, um krogan. Não somos Covenant, tão pouco sabemos o que é isso. Agora é sua vez. Identifique-se.

O console acendeu algumas luzes, e logo uma projeção holográfica brotou dele. Surgiu a imagem de uma mulher humana de cores e tons azulados.

– Eu sou Cortana – disse a projeção, agora numa voz normal e feminina. – Você disse que é Comandante, isso indica que você é militar. Mas nunca ouvi falar de Aliança dos Sistemas alguma. A UNSC mudou de nome? – ela olhou para os lados, depois fez uma pose pensativa. – Será que passou tanto tempo assim?

Ela olha para os outros ao lado de Shepard. Apesar de todos manterem capacetes, ela consegue distinguir os traços básicos de cada um deles. Não parecem nada com Elites, Brutes ou Grunts, apesar de um deles ter o mesmo nome da espécie dos Unggoy.

– Você disse quarian, turian, krogan. São as suas espécies? – Perguntou, olhando para cada um deles.

Shepard respondeu por eles, assentindo.

– Deus, será que passou tanto tempo assim? – ela fez uma cara preocupada – Será que John...? Oh, céus! Saiam daí, abram caminho! – e apontou para a direção que Grunt e Garrus estavam. Os dois se afastaram, um para cada lado. – Eu tenho que tirá-lo dali!

– Cortana – era a voz de Shepard. A projeção pareceu ignorar. – Cortana? – a imagem começou a tremer e sofrer estática.

Tudo começou a tremer. Eles não sabiam se era obra de Cortana ou outra coisa.

Algumas luzes acenderam atrás deles. Uma das cápsulas foi tomada por um clarão e acendeu completamente todos os cursores, teclas e leds que possúia. Uma fumaça começou a sair dela e se dissipar. A imagem dentro da cápsula foi ficando mais clara. Era um corpo que estava ali dentro. Numa armadura escura, que parecia ser verde. Ela o cobria completamente e o visor dourado não revelava seu rosto.

– John! John! – a projeção pareceu voltar ao estado de desespero de antes. – John, acorde!

A quarian estendeu a mão e uma pequena luz alaranjada passou pela armadura, escaneando-o.

– O que você está fazendo? – ela quase voltou para o estado de quando a encontraram. Tali sentiu um arrepio, mas continuou.

– Detectei batimentos cardíacos, mas estão muito baixos. Temos que retirá-lo daqui, ou– Cortana não deixou que ela completasse.

– Comandante Shepard! – a projeção se voltou a ele. – Por favor, eu suplico, tire John daqui! Ele pode ser a nossa última esperança na luta contra o-

A projeção foi invadida por uma estática e não voltou mais ao normal.

"Shepard!"

Era Joker de novo.

"A espaçonave está prestes a entrar em órbita de Eden Prime. Se vocês não voltarem para a Normandy agora não poderemos tirá-los daí!"

– Como isso é possível? – perguntou Garrus.

"Ela entrou em modo de aceleração subitamente. As turbinas ligaram e estão indicando uma queima de combustível gigantesca." EDI completou.

– Shepard, temos de sair, agora! – gritou Grunt.

– Mas e ele? – perguntou Tali apontando para o homem na capsula. – Não podemos deixá-lo aqui.

– Ele ainda está vivo, mas logo não vai estar. Acostume-se com isso magrinha. É assim com todas as coisas.

Filosofia krogan. Tali não merecia isso.

A porta que entraram subitamente fechou. Cortana apareceu novamente no console.

– Vocês não podem sair por aquele lado, a Dawn já entrou em órbita. Vocês não podem sair sem nós dois!

Ela voltou com o estado de desespero no máximo. Virou-se novamente para o homem na cápsula.

– John! Chief!

– Diga rápido qual o caminho da saída, mulher! Ou eu estouro você – e Grunt apontou a espingarda para o console.

– Eu não sei! Eu não consigo acessar a minha memória! Mas ele sabe! Ele sabe como sair daqui! Chief! Vamos, Spartan! Acorde!

"Shepard, nós estamos perseguindo a espaçonave, mas ela está acelerando muito. Vocês tem 159 segundos antes dela começar a desintegrar" EDI. Com uma voz preocupada. Shepard nunca ouvira ela assim antes.

Fez a única coisa que poderia fazer. Bateu na cápsula. Socou ela uma, duas vezes. Se aquele cara de armadura era a única saída deles, então Shepard o acordaria.

– John! Por favor! Eu preciso de você! – suplicou Cortana mais uma vez enquanto Shepard batia na cápsula.

E então uma corrente elétrica vinda de lugar algum, mas lá de dentro, do fundo do seu subconsciente, atingiu o homem de armadura. Ele responde a súplica de Cortana e as batidas na sua cápsula, e ele mesmo o faz. Um soco que simplesmente racha e parte em dois o vidro da cápsula, fazendo com que as batidas de Shepard parecessem com nada.

Quando o Spartan acorda, a primeira coisa que faz é saltar para fora da cápsula. A primeira coisa que vê são quatro vultos que recuaram subitamente com suas ações. Ele olha para o console, onde vira Cortana pela última vez sabe-se lá quanto tempo atrás. E lá está ela, a mesma de sempre, aquele semblante que era um misto de preocupação e alegria ao mesmo tempo. Só ele vira ela dessa maneira antes. Só a ele que Cortana se permitia mostrar-se dessa maneira.

Ele não perde tempo.

– Estou aqui, Cortana.

Uma explosão. E mais uma. E outra. Componentes da espaçonave começam a explodir ao entrar em contato com a fricção e calor da atmosfera de Eden Prime.

– John, tire-nos daqui!

O homem de armadura pega algo de dentro do console, parecido com um chip, e coloca-o na parte de trás de seu capacete. E então olha para os quatro outros indivíduos que diviam a sala com ele e Cortana.

– Quem são eles? – pergunta alto, e os quatro não entendem nada.

"Alguém com uma espaçonave. Tire-nos daqui!"

Ele vira para a cápsula e pega alguma coisa de dentro dela. Parece uma pistola, mas diferente de tudo que Shepard já vira. Ele e seus companheiros ficam apreensivos e entram em posição de combate. O homem ignora. Olha para os lados. Não sabe como sair dali, mas o único caminho que restou era o contrário ao das explosões.

Não sabe o caminho. Mas escolhe uma direção mesmo assim. Sempre funcionou. Sua sorte nunca falhou.

– Vamos. Sigam-me! – diz o homem de armadura, e aos outros, não resta nada se não fazer o que disse.

Ele aponta a arma para uma porta trancada e atira. Uma granada lança-se sobre o vácuo e explode assim que entra em contato com a porta. Os destroços pairam no ar enquanto o homem abre caminho e os quatro outros o seguem.

"Vá, Spartan! Vai, vai, vai!"

Ele acha que ouviu ela falar aquilo alguma vez antes. Parecia fazer pouco tempo, mas ao mesmo tempo, parecia ter passado uma eternidade.

Eles correm cerca de oitocentos metros num corredor que parece não ter fim. O homem de armadura então recarrega a arma e atira mais uma vez. Aquilo não deveria causar o dano necessário para destruir o casco de uma fragata, mas subitamente, é isso mesmo que acontece. Uma junção de fatores permitiram isso. Como sempre.

Ele vê, ao fundo, o espaço sideral e bilhões de estrelas. E uma espaçonave. Não era parecida com nada que já tenha visto, mas era uma esperança simpática o bastante para ele. Ele vira para os quatro.

– Nossa carona?

– Nossa carona – responde Shepard. – Você tem que pular. Acha que consegue?

– Eu sempre pulo – diz ele, numa aparentemente calma.

Dá dois, três passos para tras e salta em direção a espaçonave estranha.

Os outros fazem o mesmo.

– Sentiu minha falta? – perguntou alto, mas ninguém ouviu. Só Cortana.

Ela riu.

"Senti"

* * *

John não gostava de multidões, muito menos de platéia. Ele também não gostava de ir para a ala médica, por mais que nunca tenha visitado aquela em específico antes. Uma mulher o examinava, embora estivesse ainda com sua armadura. Ela perguntou se ele poderia retirar, e quando ouviu nada nem ação nenhuma como resposta, resolveu prosseguir com os exames assim mesmo. Já encontrara muitas vezes tipos piores que aquele, como krogans mercenários, por exemplo

Depois veio outro indivíduo analisar John. Ele sentiu um pouco de receio do estranho alienígena, mas tranquilizou-se assim que a médica, humana e levemente grisalha, pareceu trocar palavras amigáveis com o alienígena. Ele respondia numa língua que John não entendia, mas que a médica parecia compreender completamente.

Imaginou que eles usassem alguma espécie de tradutor para facilitar o contato. Os outros alienígenas que encontrou assim que acordou reforçavam essa tese. Os humanos se comunicavam normalmente com eles, em inglês – a maioria –, e os aliens respondiam em suas línguas originais, sempre com total compreensão dos humanos.

O alienígena se chamava Mordin Solus, disse a médica à John, e ele não parava de falar um segundo. A humana parecia não se importar, como também parecia estar acostumada. A voz dele, no entanto, era um pouco chata, principalmente porque John não entendia nada que ele dizia, embora a médica traduzisse hora ou outra.

Estava de costas para a porta, mas ouviu-a abrindo. Mais alguém juntara-se aos três naquela sala. Ele não se virou, continuou o que estava fazendo: ficar parado.

– Qual é o seu nome? – perguntou a pessoa que recém entrara.

– Master Chief Oficial da Marinha UNSC, Spartan 117.

– O que? – foi a única coisa que Shepard conseguiu responder. – Do que está falando? UNSC?

– Se me permite perguntar, oficial, qual sua designação?

– Comandante – respondeu, com um pouco de incerteza.

– Aparentemente ele é seu superior, Shepard. – disse a médica ao observar a hierarquia do estranho humano.

– Não até saber se ele é da Aliança ou não. E provavelmente não é. O scan de DNA não bateu com ninguém do banco de dados da Aliança.

– O que é a Aliança? – perguntou o homem de armadura verde.

– Céus, outro amnésico... – Shepard levou a Mão ao rosto. – De onde você veio, Master Chief? Quem é seu oficial comandante?

– Almirante Lord Terrence Hood – respondeu John. Ele demorou um pouco para escolher as palavras seguintes, e quando estava para pronunciá-las, aconteceu algo na sua armadura.

Uma projeção holográfica azulada saiu de um mircroprojetor do capacete dele. A humana e o alienígena se assustaram e saltaram para trás quando isso aconteceu. Shepard nada fez, já conhecendo aquela que se apresentou.

– Comandante Shepard, se me permite perguntar, – a IA fez uma pequena pausa, esperando que a atenção cobrada lhe fosse devidamente concedida – mas em que ano nós estamos?

Não foi Shepard que respondeu. Uma voz vinda da própria nave que fez isso.

"Na contagem de tempo humana, 11 de novembro de 2185"

– Cortana – era a voz de John, que parecia levemente alterada com aquele notícia – nós... voltamos no tempo?

O alienígena começou a falar sem parar, os seus grandes olhos negros e serenos pareceram ficar maiores do que nunca. Andava de um lado para o outro fazendo conjecturas e mais conjecturas que John não tinha a menor ideia do que significavam.

– Como assim, voltaram no tempo? De que ano vocês são?

– 2552 – respondeu Cortana. – A minha última data do calendário humano registrado é 11 de Dezembro de 2552, mas... John... essa não parece-

– Vocês estão delirando? Chakwas você medicou esse cara? – Shepard perguntou com uma leve irritação.

– Se eu puder... – A IA disse mas foi logo cortada, curiosamente, por outra IA.

"Você não vai. Shepard, ela está tentando acessar os nossos bancos de dados"

Era EDI.

– Eu preciso de respostas! – Cortana respondeu indignada.

– E você as terá, assim que nos der algumas – disse Shepard ao sentar-se em uma cadeira próxima. Cruzou as pernas e tentou seu melhor olhar ameaçador para aquela IA que não tinha certeza se conseguia vê-la e para aquele capacete com visor dourado que não tinha certeza se lhe dignava qualquer atenção.

– Meu nome – começou o de armadura. Não sabe porque, mas sentiu-se um pouco intimidado ao falar aquilo. Talvez fosse o olhar que lhe foi dirigido. Talvez fosse a pessoa que lhe dirigiu. Estranho. Nunca se sentira assim antes. Não que lembrasse – É John 117. Esse é meu nome. Essa é minha designação. Eu sou um Spartan e soldado da UNSC, Comando Espacial das Nações Unidas da Terra. Essa é Cortana, uma inteligência artificial também pertencente à UNSC. Nós estavamos na Ark, a Instalação número 00 dos Forerunners combatendo em aliança com os Elites, os parasitas Flood e os Covenants, num último esforço para salvar o que restava da humanidade e dos sangueillis.

Shepard olhou longamente para a armadura verde. O seu olhar de intimidação se perdera no meio daquele discurso absurdamente fantasioso e ridículo. Tudo que tinha agora a dar para o tal Spartan 117 e aquela IA tagarela e louca era o seu mais puro e incrédulo olhar de perplexidade.

– Mas que... mas que merda toda foi essa? – foi a única coisa que conseguiu pronunciar.

A médica acompanhou o alienígena e arregalou os olhos, o alien, por sua vez, encontrou-se parado no meio da sala médica, tentando absorver tudo aquilo que o homem disse, mais as anteriores afirmações que eles vieram do futuro.

O homem de armadura se levantou e postou-se de pé, frente a Shepard, que demorou para retribuir o ato. Ficou em estado de perplexidade, porque aquele homem simplesmente era quase um gigante de tão alto. Não tinha notado isso até então. Ele tinha certamente mais de 2 metros e 10cm, se não muito mais que isso.

– Permissão para perguntar, Comandante – disse o homem de armadura. Shepard só assentiu, lentamente. Ele então retirou o capacete e mostrou um dos rostos mais pálidos que Shepard jamais vira. – E vocês, quem são? Qual a história de vocês?

Shepard congelou. Não sabia o que falar. A presença que aquele homem tinha era algo fora do normal. O sentimento dos outros daquela sala parecia mútuo ao seu. Todos parados. Mordin inclusive sem falar nada por mais de um minuto. Além do rosto pálido, ele tinha os olhos e cabelos castanhos, mais uma dezena de cicatrizes grandes ou pequenas espalhadas pela face.

– Eu... – as palavras saíam com dificuldade, mas depois de um tempo, conseguiu fazer o mesmo que o homem. Levantou-se, retirou o capacete e começou a falar, mas não antes de sentir-se ridiculamente menor que o gigante – Eu sou Andromeda Shepard. Sou a Comandante da Normandy, a espaçonave em que estamos. Sou temporariamente oficial da Aliança das Nações Unidas da Terra e também sou uma Spectre, agente de elite da Citadela.

– Você pode perceber agora, Comandante, que sua história me parece tão absurda quanto a minha.

John olhou longamente para a mulher a sua frente. Por mais que estivesse, como todos os outros naquela sala, espantada, ainda assim possuia uma coisa estanha naqueles olhos esverdeados como a sua armadura. Tinha algo dentro deles que queimava, assim como em uma pessoa que conheceu a muito tempo atrás. Mas as semelhanças paravam por aí, pois Shepard era ruiva e seu rosto tinha traços delicados, apesar de impor um respeito e ao mesmo tempo uma arrogância que pouco vira em uma mulher antes. Ela também tinha algumas cicatrizes pelo rosto, ainda que num número bem menor que as dele. Uma ia do lábio inferior até quase o queixo, e outra, a maior que tinha, descia de pouco abaixo o olho esquerdo até a bochecha do mesmo lado.


	4. Os Reapers estão chegando

**Os reapers estão vindo**

– Ok, deixe-me ver se entendi. Quer dizer que vocês não são só do futuro, mas são do futuro e de outra realidade?

Eram quase quinze pessoas na sala de briefing. Muitos curiosos para ver o estranho de armadura verde, e tantos outros da tripulação que ficaram do lado de fora também. Mas Shepard decidiu que aquela reunião seria privativa entre ela, o seu esquadrão e os dois novos convidados de aparentemente outro mundo. Depois dessa conversa reportaria devidamente ao Almirante Hackett e à Aliança.

– Foi a melhor conclusão que eu cheguei – respondeu Cortana, projetada do capacete de Chief.

O humano gigante olhou para a dona da pergunta, a mesma Comandante de poucas horas atrás, agora em roupas completamente civis. Ela parecia menos intimidadora assim, e as roupas seguiam um padrão militar, diferente das outras mulheres da sala.

Uma alienígena, que como ele, parecia ter uma predileção por ficar de capacete. Ela tinha formas quase que perfeitamente humanas, embora não pudesse ver dentro do capacete dela e ao inves de cinco dedos em cada mão, tinha apenas três. A outra, também era uma alienígena, embora extremamente semelhante com uma mulher humana, tirando a pele completamente azul e a ausência de cabelo – no lugar espécies de tentáculos ou dobras na pele – não conseguia definir. Ela tinha um semblante sereno e amigável, apesar das suas vestes serem indecentemente reveladoras. As duas aliens estranhamente humanoides, com curvas humanas até demais. O decote da azul faz ele agradecer estar de capacete.

Estranho, pensa ele. Não sentia isso normalmente. Sua armadura e seus implantes eram preparados para altas dosagens de inibidores hormonais. Não era bom que um Spartan tivesse seus hormônios e instintos comandando sua mente. Talvez tenham parado de funcionar durante o tempo que ficou em sono criogênico.

As outras duas, também humanas, uma encapuzada que ele mal podia ver o rosto e com um sotaque oriental, e a outra, uma morena de pele clara com a roupa mais apertada e curvilínea que já viu uma mulher usar.

Mais uma mulher chegou atrasada, e assim que a porta abriu para ela entrar, pode-se ver uma pequena multidão de membros da tripulação do lado de fora. A porta fecho mulher ficou parada.

Ela olhou para John longamente. O restante da sala fez o mesmo para ela. Eles viram aquela mulher que não se impressionava com nada arregalar aqueles grandes e expressivos olhos castanhos que tinha.

– Caralho! Olha o tamanho desse filho da pu-

– Jack, por favor, poupe-nos. – disse a morena de pele clara.

A desbocada era completamente careca e tinha o corpo coberto de tatuagens. Ela deu uma risada desdenhosa para seu desafeto e continuou.

– Não sabia que ainda estavamos recrutando, Shepard.

– E não estamos – respondeu sua comandante.

– Cara gigante é legal. Eu recrutaria ele, Shepard. Quebrou aquele vidro com um só soco. – disse Grunt, que também estava presente na sala.

– Não há mais necessidade de recrutar. Já acabamos com os Coletores – disse a comandante. – Eu tenho de falar com Anderson e Hackett sobre esse homem – olhar desconfiado dela para John.

– Eu vi o vídeo – diz Jack. O capacete de Shepard e Tali gravavam constantemente o que acontecia durante as missões. – Comandante, esse cara arrebentaria um husk na porrada, com um só soco. Eu digo que devemos recrutá-lo. Um filha da puta desse seria essencial para a luta contra os Reapers.

A mulher tatuada sorriu para ele. Sorriso malicioso. John não saberia diferenciar um sorriso daqueles antes, mas agora, estranhamente, o faz.

– Antes de você fazer qualquer coisa, Comandante – foi a vez de Cortana falar – já lhe contamos nossa história. É a vez de vocês contarem a vossa. Coletores, husks, Reapers. O que são eles?

– Estão preparados? – Disse Shepard, se apoiando na grande mesa – é uma longa história. Tudo começou 50.000 anos atrás...

John e Cortana não tinham ideia do quão longa.

––

– Creio não ser seu primeiro paciente humano – diz John.

O salarian cantarolava alguma coisa. _Eu sou o perfeito modelo de um cientista salarian_.

O alien parou na frente dele e usou aquele scanner alaranjado sobre o corpo de John. Disseram-lhe que se chamava Omnitool. Quase todo mundo naquele universo tinha um. Era uma ferramenta que podia ser tanto para integração social quanto para fins médicos, científicos e militares.

– Não. Muitos humanos. Muitas raças. Acho vocês fascinantes, mais do que qualquer um. Bem, exceto talvez Asaris. Não há como não achá-las fascinantes.

Uma raça inteira de mulheres. John não imaginava que isso seria possível. Cortana explicou por cima sobre elas. Não era como se fossem só mulheres. Elas tinham apenas um gênero, diferente de todas as outras raças, e podiam se reproduzir assim. Disse que ainda precisava estudar sobre esse processo, mas que era algo incrível.

– Não acha? – Pergunta Mordin, tirando-o de seus pensamentos.

– Perdoe-me, doutor Solus. Não estava prestando atenção.

– Asaris são fascinantes eu digo. Vida milenar, juventude quase eterna. Bióticas naturais. Lúdicas, sábias, excelentes políticas – ele respira fundo – e bonitas. Sabe, uma vez eu e uma asari tivemos um relacionamento. Pergunte-me qualquer dia que eu lhe conto sobre isso. Agora vamos aos exames.

Ele realmente não parava de falar um minuto. Shepard lhe avisara sobre isso.

Queria saber onde estava a mulher. Mesmo tendo sido uma das que pouco lhe deram atenção, isso porque a tripulação inteira o parava a todo instante para falar e perguntar coisas. _Como assim de onde você veio não haviam Reapers?_

– Nunca vi nada como você, Master Chief. Você tem mais implantes e cibernetics do que Shepard.

– Shepard tem implantes?

De onde John vinha ter implantes significava virar um Spartan, coisa que Shepard não parecia ser. Não tinha mais que 1,80m de altura, o corpo era de uma mulher normal, nada de melhoramentos musculares.

Mas por algum motivo, a ruiva lhe parecia mais capaz do que qualquer outro Spartan.

– Muitos. Não lhe falaram? Você é único, isso é verdade, mas Shepard é ainda mais creio eu. Mesmo todos os seus implantes não chegam perto do que ela é.

– Ela me parece uma mulher normal.

– Não é. Shepard é única, Master Chief. Você ouviu a história sobre os Reapers. Shepard foi a única pessoa que acreditou nessa história. Foi a única que perseguiu uma lenda enterrada a muito tempo atrás. Ela convenceu os outros que a seguiam, talvez até mais do que isso. Shepard mostrou que estava certa, que os Reapers existiam. Ela impediu que Soberania destruísse a Cidadela. Ela destruiu a base dos Coletores. Ela venceu a morte.

John tira o capacete. Os seus olhos arregalados. Aquilo não era uma coisa que acontecia normalmente.

– Perdão?

– Shepard morreu dois anos atrás – o salarian subitamente para o que estava fazendo e olha para John – um ataque dos Coletores. Ela salvou todos da sua nave antes de morrer. Seu corpo ficou vagando pelo espaço, o oxigênio acabando rapidamente até ela ficar sem ar e sufocar. Todas as células de seu corpo morreram, o seu sangue secou, ela teve morte cerebral. O vácuo do espaço a salvou, por assim dizer. Não há micróbios e bactérias no espaço. O corpo dela não teve tempo de decompor.

O salarian respirou longamente. Parecia fazer isso de vez em quando. Parar seus monólogos e inspirar o máximo de ar que podia, dar um tempo para as palavras serem absorvidas pelo mundo.

– Encontraram o corpo dela pouco depois. Não sei bem essa parte da história, mas uma asari, Liara T'soni, diferente de todos os outros, jamais desistiu de sua busca por Shepard. Ela encontrou o corpo da Comandante em posse do Shadow Broker. É uma mulher intrigante essa T'soni, deveria conhecê-la. Shadow Broker é, bem, era, um ser que tinha controle sobre toda a galáxia. Pense num mafioso, só que com influência sobre todas as estrelas. Liara conseguiu resgatar o corpo de Shepard e pode finalmente velar o seu corpo em paz.

Outra pausa.

– Acontece que Shepard não poderia ter morrido. A Cerberus, uma organização pró-humana e anti-aliens tomou posse do corpo da Comandante e gastou bilhões para trazê-la de volta à vida. Projeto Lazarus. Fascinante. É o ápice da tecnologia do nosso tempo. Não é, ainda, a conquista da vida eterna, mas ao menos é uma vitória sobre a morte.

Shepard parecia bem viva para alguém morta.

– Isso é difícil de acreditar, doutor – o salarian lhe dirige um olhar curioso – ela ter voltado à vida.

– Eu sei. Difícil de acreditar. Mas você eventualmente vai aprender que com ela não há nada mais falso do que essa afirmação. Mesmo a morte não consegue parar aquela mulher.

Eles ficam em silêncio por algum tempo. John, no entanto, sente vontade de falar. Isso era outra coisa que não acontecia. Seus implantes deviam estar defeituosos.

– Doutor, você disse que essa Cerberus é uma organização anti aliens. Mas vejo que o senhor e tantos outros estão aqui.

– Curioso, não é? A resposta para isso é Shepard. Não trabalhamos para a Cerberus, apenas seguimos Shepard. Ela própria não trabalha mais para a Cerberus, como você sabe.

– A explosão da base dos Coletores.

– Exato. Somos agora um grupo de vagantes sem aliança alguma e respondendo a ninguém. Perdão, permita-me corrigir: somos um grupo de vagantes sem aliança alguma, seguindo Andromeda Shepard.

John já havia percebido um sentimento semelhante no resto da tripulação. Parecia haver quase que uma aura mítica em volta daquela mulher, um respeito quase sacro que tinham com ela.

– Ciclo da vida. Samsara, conceito hindu. Humano. Na sua realidade isso existia?

Não entendeu a relevância da pergunta, mas resolveu responder:

– Sim. Religião hindu. Reencarnação, múltiplas vidas.

– Interessante. Você é de outra realidade mas a sua Terra parece, grande parte da história dela, ser semelhante à Terra da nossa realidade. Vou adorar conversar com você sobre isso, mas continuando: ciclo da vida. Todos nós estamos aqui, nessa vida, por algum motivo. Eu não sei o que pretende fazer em nossa realidade, Master Chief, mas quer uma sugestão minha?

Sorriso salarian.

– Fique ao lado daquela mulher. Ela veio a esse mundo para resolver os problemas de todos nós. Ela veio para nos salvar.

––

Shepard estava algemada. Hackett e quatro soldados da Aliança vieram buscá-la. Foi julgada por crime capital contra a Aliança dos Sistemas Humanos. Aliou-se a uma organização terrorista, aliou-se a terroristas, invadiu jurisdições da Aliança e do Conselho.

Ela, nesse processo, salvou a galáxia. Mas isso não importa.

Um batalhão de soldados teve de vir buscá-la, não porque não queria cooperar, mas porque sua tripulação não permitiu que a levassem. Andromeda Shepard nada fez e nada disse para impedi-los.

Ela não conseguia esboçar uma só reação.

Grunt e Zaeed, dois mercenários sem aliança e respeito algum por autoridades, agora, protegendo sua Comandante. Miranda e Jacob, até a pouco aliados a uma organização terrorista, e sabe muito bem Shepard, por motivos próprios e com muito desgosto a isso. Os dois agradeceram muito a Comandante por tê-los livrado daquelas amarras repletas de sangue da Cerberus.

Samara, que deveria respeitar o Código e as leis acima de tudo, desafiando um julgamento das leis humanas e das leis do Conselho. Aquela energia biótica emanando do corpo dela pronta para atacar todos os que tentassem levar sua comandante.

Kaidan, Garrus, Mordin, Kasumi, Thane e até mesmo Legion e Tali, os dois, um ao lado do outro, ela apontando sua espingarda, ele, o seu rifle. Uma aliança impensável de quarians e geths que ela conseguiu promover entre aqueles dois seres.

Eles morreriam juntos para defender sua Comandante. Eles estavam com as armas apontadas para um batalhão inteiro da Aliança. Eles enfrentariam dezenas de homens para impedir que a levassem.

Jack.

Jaqueline Nought, como ela veio a descobrir. A jovem que conseguiu levantar uma barreira biótica maior ainda que Samara, uma lendária justicar. Energia escura correndo por todo o corpo da jovem tatuada.

Ela liberaria aquilo tudo sobre os soldados, se assim Shepard ordenasse.

Mas Andromeda não podia fazer isso. Antes de qualquer coisa, ela era uma soldado da Aliança. Devia se sujeitar a suas decisões e suas vontades. Não devia questionar, apenas, obedecer suas ordens.

Eles levam Master Chief também, algemado como ela. Não apresentou objeção alguma. Olhou para Shepard longamente com aqueles olhos de um soldado que viu muita coisa na vida, assim como ela, quando Shepard se colocou na frente dele até que Hackett garantisse a ela que John seria apenas interrogado.

Não tinha razões para duvidar do Almirante Hackett. Ele mesmo se mostrou indignado com aquela decisão. Andromeda Shepard não podia ter aquele fim. Ela era uma heroína.

Os Reapers estavam vindo. Ela era a única esperança, assim diziam todos.

E estava sendo presa.


	5. Chegada

**Chegada**

David Anderson só viu fumaça e fogo por todo lado. Shepard está do outro lado do salão. Em volta dele, mortos. Toda a cúpula de Almirantes foi morta durante o ataque. Ele vai até a comandante, o corpo caído, inerte, sem sinal de respiração. O rosto da ruiva ensanguentado, arranhões e queimaduras.

Ela não respira, não se mexe.

_Não._

Segura ela pelos ombros, sacode o corpo caído. Nada.

E então, um grito.

A mulher acorda com um grito, a energia escura em volta dela levantando o seu corpo no ar.

Os olhos verdes dela estão azuis.

Não sabia que humanos podiam fazer isso. Já vira asaris fazerem algo parecido. Chamam de Escudo Biótico. Era uma reação natural, como o reflexo que você tem ao ver algo vindo na sua direção trazendo a morte certa, e você se encolhe em posição fetal, porque no seu corpo essa é a sua primeira memória genética, é como você fica durante 9 meses até nascer.

Só que essa reação natural acontecia com energia escura. Você tinha que estar em uma harmonia muito grande com a energia escura para que isso acontecesse. Essa energia passava a proteger o seu corpo.

Shepard estava assustada, e aquela foi a sua reação natural.

– Shepard!

Os olhos verde-azuis dela, assustados. Nunca pensou que a veria assim. Naquele momento ela parece só uma mulher normal, nada de heroico ou mítico nela. Ela estava aterrorisada, como qualquer ser vivo estaria naquela situação.

– Comandante, vamos, temos de chegar à Normandy – ela está encostada numa parede, tentando ganhar algum equilíbrio daquele corpo cansado.

Anderson olha para ela, mais vulnerável do que jamais esteve. Não parecia ser a pessoa que ia salvá-los.

_Não, David. Não pense nisso. Ela é a Comandante Shepard. Ela não é você, ou qualquer outro ser vivo._

– Eu... eu sei – ela se põe de pé, ereta, como se o peso do mundo não estivesse sobre os seus ombros.

Anderson olha para a cidade à sua frente. Vancouver havia caído. Não havia mais o que fazer. Ele precisava tirar Shepard dali. Só ela podia salvá-los agora.

* * *

Fazem seis meses desde que ele chegou a essa realidade. Não demorou para se acostumar. A primeira coisa que aconteceu desde que deixou a Normandy foi ser interrogado durante horas. Donald Udina, membro humano do Conselho da Citadela ficou horas perguntando coisas que John não sabia o que responder.

David Anderson e Steven Hackett também participaram de algumas rodadas de perguntas. Responderam a John sempre que perguntava sobre Shepard. Ela estava bem, diziam, e nada ia acontecer com ela. Se não fosse pela Batalha da Cidadela e por, de fato, ter acabado com a ameaça dos Coletores ela teria sido executada ou pego prisão perpétua.

Não disseram uma palavra sobre Cortana. Ela simplesmente sumiu durante algumas semanas, até que passou a receber algumas mensagens estranhas, mesmo sem o capacete. Alguma coisa em seus implantes, concluiu.

Era Cortana. Ela dizia que estava bem. Escondeu-se junto à EDI. As duas mantiveram-se às escuras com a ajuda de Joker, piloto da Normandy e toda a tripulação que ainda restava. Eram poucos que puderam continuar, já que a equipe anterior era praticamente da Cerberus.

Todo o esquadrão de Shepard foi desbandando também. Cada um seguiu sua vida, seu destino. Uns voltaram aos seus planetas, outros, continuavam a vagar pela galáxia.

No quinto mês recebeu uma visita.

Aquela mulher desbocada, com o corpo coberto de tatuagens e roupa reveladora. Estava um pouco mais comportada agora, o cabelo longo e amarrado num rabo de cavalo, mas só a parte superior, os lados ainda raspados.

_E aí, grandão? Como vão as coisas?_ Perguntou ela, depois de dois longos minutos olhando para a janela do quarto dele sem dizer uma só palavra.

O pouco tempo que ficou na Normandy, uma semana, se muito, Jaqueline Nought foi uma das pessoas que mais conversou com ele, apesar de ser uma mulher muito estranha.

Não por causa das tatuagens.

É que ela as vezes puxava assunto com você, mas quando a fosse procurar lá embaixo para perguntar alguma coisa, ela te mandava embora. O quarto dela era isolado de todos, só uma cama e uma mesinha com algumas coisas, colocadas ao lado de engrenagens barulhentas da espaçonave.

_Virei professora. Mais ou menos, na verdade. Sou instrutora de um grupo de crianças na Academia Grissom. Hackett e Anderson conseguiram isso para mim. Elas são legais. Burras pra caralho, fedem muito, são adolescentes, e os hormônios são foda, Dalpont e West vivem olhando para os meus peitos. Tive que arranjar uns casacos que nem esse. Mas eu gosto deles. Não diga isso para Shepard, se a encontrar._

Aqueles grandes olhos castanhos dela, naquele dia, não tinham nada da mulher que ameaçou dezenas de soldados tentando impedir que levassem sua comandante. Jack contou um pouco da sua história, proibiu que a chamasse de Jaqueline novamente, falou das pessoas que já matou e da vez que foi presa por vandalismo quando jogou uma espaçonave sobre uma embaixada hanar.

_As gelatinas não calavam a boca, você precisava ver._

Contou também sobre a sua infância. _Cortana disse que você passou seus primeiros anos meio que como um experimento científico. Te sequestraram quando você era pequeno e fizeram coisas com você. Eu sei como é isso. Só que eu não fiquei gigantona que nem você, nem virei um herói. A azulzinha me contou sobre você, sabe. Você é tipo a Shep, só que maior, bombadão e nunca pegou um sol na vida. Você é muito pálido, sabia? O que fizeram comigo foi pior do que com você, acho. Aquilo fez com que eu virasse uma puta louca assassina. Você virou um herói._

_Sabe, eu devia cagar pra você, Chief. E meio que, sei lá, te odiar._

_Mas aqui está você_, disse ele para a tatuada.

_É, aqui estou eu. E meu tempo acabou. Tenho que voltar para as crianças. Tchau._

Não viu mais Jack. Fazia um mês já. Não dava para pensar nisso agora. As coisas ao seu lado estavam desmoronando. Teve que tirar pessoas dos escombros algumas vezes. Salvou outras de alguns husks. Quando eles vieram, estava sem arma alguma ao seu lado.

Hackett, alguns meses atrás, depois de muitos testes que fizeram nele, perguntou se queria que colocassem alguns implantes nele. O Almirante queria John na Aliança. Mostrou a ele todas os esquadrões que tinham: infiltradores, engenheiros, sentinelas, soldados normais, adeptos, como Shepard, ou vanguards.

Vanguards eram treinados e usam implantes específicos para aumentar certas habilidades. Treinavam para ser os primeiros nas linhas de frentes. Os que recebiam mais tiros, mais porradas, mas que se mantinham de pé. Eles que abriam caminho para os outros passarem.

John viu muitos vídeos sobre os Coletores e os Reapers. Ele não podia ficar de mãos atadas para aquilo tudo. Aquele não era o seu mundo, mas aqueles eram humanos. E seres vivos.

Lutaria por eles. Humanos e aliens.

_O que faz a sua Vanguarda? _Perguntou John.

_Master Chief, _disse Hackett, _eu creio que você vai gostar disso._

Poucos meses e Chief já tinha mostrado resultados superiores aos melhores vanguards e adeptos da Aliança. Diziam que seu corpo aceitava aquilo naturalmente e que não sofria qualquer rejeição por parte dele, como alguns outros bióticos podiam apresentar.

Uma menina caída, coberta por escombros. Devia ser filha de algum oficial da Aliança. Ele tenta levantar os escombros, mas aquilo é pesado até para ele. Ela respirava e não havia de fato destroços sobre ela, mas a sua passagem era impedida por eles. Não sairia dali se ninguém a ajudasse.

John fez força, seus poderes bióticos se manifestaram naturalmente e aquele grande pedaço de concreto foi sendo erguido. Ele jogou longe, tirou a menina de onde estava e a carregou até o fim do corredor.

Um homem gritou para ele. Era o pai dela. Roupas de oficial. Tenente. John entregou a menina e ordenou que ele seguisse o plano de contingência e evacuação. O tenente desapareceu logo em seguida com a filha.

"Chief!"

– Cortana? – Era ela, pelo rádio.

"Estamos na Normandy! Vamos deixar a Terra em poucos minutos! Você precisa vir para cá!"

– Aonde vocês estão?

"Ligue sua omnitool e siga o mapa"

Ele toca no pulso e a interface alaranjada aparece. O mapa do complexo fica projetado na sua frente, com o caminho em azul para ele seguir.

– Estou indo, Cortana!

* * *

Andromeda Shepard se vê cercada de husks e canibais. Aqueles monstros eram tenebrosos. Husks eram a amálgama de orgânicos e sintéticos produzidos pelos Reapers, usando humanos como base dessa experiência doentia.

Mas canibais era o resultado dessa maldição Reaper com o povo batarian. Eram monstros horrorosos, com carne e tumores por todo o corpo. Eram pesados demais para o seu corpo, por isso lentos demais, mas não impedia com que você ficasse paralizado com aquela visão grotesca vindo na sua direção.

Ela sentiu alguma coisa no fundo do seu estômago pedindo para subir. O seu corpo acaba rejeitando o pedido. O seu corpo ignora tudo. Não consegue se mexer. Ouve Anderson ao fundo, gritando por ela. Ele grita Shepard. Ele grita Andromeda. Nunca a chamou assim.

Lembra dele, minutos atrás, dando um tapinha na barriga dela e dizendo "você andou relaxando, hein?", e isso era uma coisa que mesmo a Comandante Shepard, salvadora da Cidadela, Conquistadora e Sobrevivente da Morte, não gostava de ouvir. Era uma mulher, afinal. E ninguém gosta de ouvir que andou relaxando um pouco com o peso.

_Eu estou magra, caralho, Anderson. _Ela quase se põe a rir por causa disso. Que coisa babaca de se pensar ante a morte.

Sua pistola apontada para o canibal mais próximo. Um click seco. Sem munição. Restavam apenas os seus poderes bióticos, mas nem isso ela parecia ter mais. Depois que viu aquele menino morrer o seu corpo inteiro pareceu se recusar a obedecê-la.

Um dos canibais se aproxima. Está avançando sobre ela. Consegue reunir um pouco de energia escura nas mãos, o bastante para levar um ou dois neles com uns socos bióticos. Mas não aqueles... dez que a cercavam.

Ela sente uma concentração de energia escura lá longe. Bióticos tinham isso. Você meio que adquiria um sexto sentido por causa deles. Alguma coisa atrás dela. Amigo? Inimigo?

Não importa. Andromeda Shepard estava prestes a morrer. De novo.

Um vulto de energia escura chega à sua frente. Alguém se materializa.

É um homem muito alto.

_John?_

Ele Avançou sobre os canibais usando apenas o seu corpo. Quando a explosão biótica detonou, os monstros foram arremessados para longe.

Master Chief estava sem armadura e ela quase não o reconheceu por isso. Mas aquele rosto pálido cheio de cicatrizes, que agora, ela podia ver, estavam também nos seus braços descobertos, tornavam aquele homem uma figura inconfundível.

Ele estende o braço para frente, uma onde de choque de energia biótica se expande e faz aquele barulho de quase um tremor na terra. As detonações bióticas explodindo sobre o chão e acima dele, uma linha reta de destruição que levanta o resto dos canibais no ar.

Os corpos horrendo deles cobertos de energia escura. John arremessa duas esferas de energia em direção a alguns deles.

Canibais explodindo com a detonação biótica.

_John é um adepto também?_

Isso não era possível. Ele estava só a alguns meses ali. Bióticos demoram anos para controlar seus poderes. A própria Andromeda só foi conseguir controlar aquilo com alguma confiança aos 15 anos. Antes disso destruiu muita coisa sem querer por causa daquela combinação louca de hormônios adolescentes com energia escura.

John ajuda ela a se levantar.

– Comandante – aquela voz grave só dele, que ela ouviu por apenas alguns dias, mas que ficaram guardadas em algum lugar da sua memória que quando voltou a ouvi-la, fez aquele sorriso bobo surgir no rosto dela.

– Master Chief – diz ela. – Que bom que se juntou a nós. Há quanto tempo consegue usar bióticos?

– Uns meses – diz ele. Sua omnitool mostra uma série de mensagens, depois reproduz uma voz que Shepard também conhecia:

– Chief! Comandante! Estamos chegando!

Anderson se junta aos dois.

– Master Chief, fico feliz em vê-lo.

– Almirante.

– Shepard – o homem mais velho toca os ombros dela. – Me escute, Comandante. Você é a única esperança que nós temos.

Um barulho que corta a voz dele. Uma espaçonave surge acima deles.

_Normandy._

As comportas dela abrem. Kaidan Alenko e um grupo de soldados atirando contra os husks ainda de pé. Ele grita o nome dela.

_Major!_

Mas ela não consegue falar nada. Anderson na sua frente, Master Chief ao seu lado. As mãos velhas e trêmulas do almirante tentando dar a ela algum tipo de confiança que o seu rosto não deve estar mostrando.

Andromeda entendeu o que aquilo significava.

Uma shuttle com soldados pousa próximo a eles, o pequeno batalhão assegurando a área de pouso com dificuldade. Não haviam inimigos mais ali. John e Kaidan acabaram com o restante deles. Mas mesmo assim os homens andavam com dificuldade, como se não soubesse para onde ir.

– Vá! – Diz o velho amigo.

– Eu não vou sem você, senhor!

– Você vai, Comandante. Isso é uma ordem!

O paredão de prédios ao fundo começa a desabar. Estava a quilômetros dali, mas era como se fosse a poucos metros. Aquele barulho ensurdecedor das máquinas destruidoras. Os gigantescos Reapers tomando a cidade, destruindo tudo a sua volta. Eram maiores que a Soberania e Harbinger. Alguns maiores que a nave dos Coletores.

Como ela ia impedir aquilo?

Como podiam pensar que ela poderia fazer algo? Que ela era a única esperança?

– Chega de ordens! – Ela parece explodir. Nem a própria acredita que gritou com seu velho amigo. – Eu não vou sair daqui sem o senhor!

– Shepard – o tom de voz dele diminuiu, não ia entrar em conflito com ela agora. Nunca fizeram isso antes. Anderson sempre foi como um pai para ela, não havia porque brigarem e discutirem agora – você viu as pessoas lá atrás. Você viu o que os Reapers estão fazendo. A cúpula de almirantes foi dizimada. Talvez eu seja o único almirante na América do Norte. Essas pessoas precisam de alguém para lidera-las. É por isso que eu tenho de ficar.

– Então eu vou ficar aqui com o senhor.

– Não, comandante, isso é uma ordem.

– Eu não recebo mais ordens de você, lembra?

Anderson solta ela e digita algo em sua omnitool. Depois pega alguma coisa em seu bolso.

_Uma corrente?_

Quase. Ele a coloca sobre a mulher na sua frente. Ela abaixa a cabeça, sabendo o que era aquilo.

– Considere-se reintegrada, Comandante Andromeda Shepard. Agora vá. Vocês dois!

O Almirante dá as costas para os dois e desce em direção aos soldados.

Shepard e John sobem na Normandy. A mulher para em frente à rampa de aportagem, olha para o homem que a criou como uma filha e grita:

– Dave!

Anderson vira para ela. Uma expressão mais aliviada em seu rosto, talvez por ouvir a jovem comandante falando seu nome.

– Comandante? – Ele não precisa nem gritar. É como se tudo em volta deles resolvesse respeitar aquele momento. Não há sons, explosões, gritos de Reapers.

– Eu vou voltar para você. Eu vou reunir todos os povos, todas as raças. Eu vou fazer o maldito Conselho me escutar uma vez na minha vida. E quando voltar, é bom que você esteja vivo.

– Eu vou, Andromeda. E Master Chief?

– Senhor?

O gigante ao lado da ruiva, ela, estranhamente se sentindo mais segura agora que estava com ele e de volta à Normandy.

– Proteja ela. Shepard é nossa única esperança.

A rampa de aportagem levantando. Anderson ficando para trás. Ela, Kaidan e John. Parte da tripulação se reunindo em volta dela, sorrisos e expressões aliviadas, como se eles agora estivessem protegidos por alguma coisa mítica, lendária e que fazia milagres. James Vega se aproxima dela, bate continência.

As pessoas a sua volta fazem o mesmo. Dezenas de rostos que ela não conhece prestando respeito a ela.

_Proteja ela. Shepard é a nossa única esperança._

Aquela palavra de novo. Esperança.

Estava começando a odiá-la.

* * *

Reencontrou Joker e EDI e ficou aliviada de ouvir suas vozes novamente. Cortana, a IA de John também estava com eles. Disse que se escondera junto a EDI. Não sabe como fizeram aquilo, mas o fato era que a Aliança não descobriu que haviam IAs ali. Parece que a tripulação acabou mentindo também para proteger EDI e Cortana.

Ela sabe que alguma coisa próxima de um sentimento de felicidade projetou-se na voz de EDI quando relatou isso para ela.

– EDI – ela diz em voz alta.

– Shepard? – Responde a IA por algum altofalante escondido.

– Eu... – não consegue falar. Está deitada sobre a cama da sua cabine privativa, molhada do banho, não se importando nem um pouco em ficar sobre lençóis encharcados e gelados.

– Shepard? Algum problema?

– Não. Eu só estou cansada. Se alguém perguntar, diga que estou ocupada com relatórios.

– Não se preocupe, Comandante. Não vou deixar ninguém interrompê-la. Eu lhe acordo quando chegarmos em Marte.

– Como você sabe que eu vou dormir? – Ela pergunta isso sorrindo, de olhos fechados. Está encolhida na cama, um dos travesseiros apertado sobre seus braços.

– Eu monitoro o seu corpo o tempo todo, lembra? As leituras mostram que você está exausta fisicamente, Comandante. Suas ondas cerebrais também estão em um padrão acima do normal. Você está produzindo movimentos rápidos no olhar mesmo quando acordada – a IA faz uma pausa. Ela parece ter desligado o som do computador lá ao fundo. O tic-tac do relógio holográfico fica silencioso. Andromeda consegue ouvir até o motor do aquário.

Aquilo faz os seus olhos fechados pesarem mais e mais.

– Você precisa descansar, Comandante. Não se preocupe com nada. Eu e Cortana estamos nos dando muito bem com a tripulação e com Jeff.

Ela solta uma risada bem baixinha. As duas deviam estar enlouquecendo Joker.

– Obrigada, EDI.

– De nada, Comandante.

Ela sente a sua mente se esvaindo, o escuro ficando ainda mais escuro, o seu corpo finalmente relaxando.

Andromeda pensa em Liara T'soni, e o quanto queria ela ali, do seu lado.

Ia encontrar a asari em breve.

Liara estava em Marte.

E parece que a esperança deles também.


	6. Liara

**Liara**

"Encontrar a doutora T'soni é sua prioridade, Comandante" Hackett, holovid, 6 horas atrás.

_Eu sei._

Essa sempre foi a sua prioridade.

– Comandante – uma oficial jovem, 20 e poucos anos a chamava. Pele escura, sotaque britânico. Ao lado dela um homem de cabelo raspado que vira conversando com Vega há pouco – Meu nome é Samantha Traynor, eu sou a especialista em comunicação da Normandy e esse é o tenente Steve Cortez, ele é mecânico mais inteligente e o melhor piloto da Aliança – ela sorri.

– Não diga isso ao Joker – fala Cortez. Ele também sorri, e isso chama a atenção de Shepard. Há alguma coisa ali, escondida e enterrada. O que era? _Os olhos dele_... pensa ela.

Culpa.

Ela sabe como é isso. Sempre foi boa em ler pessoas. Mais fácil ainda era ler pessoas que se pareciam com aquela que encontrava toda vez pela manhã quando se olhava no espelho.

Ele estende a mão para ela e Shepard retribui. Faz o mesmo com Traynor.

– É uma honra, Comandante – diz ela.

Shepard olha no fundo dos olhos deles e diz:

– A honra é minha, oficiais – ela vê o sorriso crescer ainda mais na mulher que parece ter ascendência indiana. Os dois batem continência e se despedem.

Isso aconteceu várias vezes durante as últimas horas. Todo mundo chegava até ela, se apresentava e dizia que era uma honra, um sonho, um desejo realizado estar ali com ela. Tem que manter a social com todos eles, dizer que ela sente o mesmo e que tem certeza que vão trabalhar muito bem juntos.

Ela realmente pensava isso, mas as palavras não saiam tão verdadeiras quanto queria. Só podia pensar na Terra, em Anderson e Liara. Suas maiores preocupações. Pelo menos estava a caminho de encontrar uma delas.

Começa a pensar também em todos os seus amigos e companheiros. Garrus, Tali, Miranda, Grunt. Se pergunta onde eles estão, se estão vivos ou se já foram vítimas dos Reapers. Mensagens vinham de todos os cantos da galáxia acusando o avistamento ou ataque de gigantescas espaçonaves similares à Sovereign, mas por enquanto eram os humanos e os batarians que estavam levando os maiores golpes.

– Comandante – John 117. Era o que estava escrito na tag da roupa dele. Será que o homem não tinha sobrenome? – Cortana e EDI gostariam de falar com você.

– Estou no meio da preparação para a missão, Master Chief – ela esquece de usar John.

Isso significa _cai fora, me deixe sozinha._

– É importante.

Ela fecha os olhos, suspira e xinga alguma coisa em sua língua natal que espera que John não entenda.

Os dois pegam o elevador e vão até a área do arsenal e cargas. John não diz nada no caminho. Era um homem silencioso, de poucas palavras. Teve que se esforçar muito pra arrancar alguma coisa dele meses atrás. Aos poucos foi conseguindo. Hoje ele já conseguia falar três sentenças por hora, se você tivesse sorte.

Cortana conseguia o fazer falar mais do que isso. Oito sentenças por hora, talvez. Tinha alguma coisa entre eles, concluiu Shepard certa vez. Similar ao que havia entre EDI e Joker, só que num nível diferente. Não haviam insinuações ou piadinhas, parecia um relacionamento mais profundo e sério do que isso.

Quando a porta do elevador abriu as duas estavam projetadas sobre as mesas principais do arsenal. Cortana com seu corpo humanoide, EDI com aquele símbolo.

– Comandante – disse Cortana – é bom revê-la.

Não tiveram oportunidade de conversar muito quando chegou à Normandy. O que sabia dela era das conversas de meses atrás. Não lembrava de muita coisa, no entanto.

– Digo o mesmo, Cortana – não há sorriso no seu rosto cansado. Ela resolve ir direto ao assunto: – Sobre o que vocês queriam conversar?

Chief vai até uma das mesas e tira um pano negro que a cobria.

– Isso – Cortana diz no momento que o pano voa longe. Havia uma sincronia de ações e pensamentos entre aqueles dois impressionante. Shepard olha para o conteúdo na mesa – sua nova armadura, Comandante.

Era uma armadura Spartan.

– Como isso é possível? – Pergunta ela, levantando o capacete contra a luz. Ele não tem visor, diferente do capacete de Chief, com aquele visou dourado que mais parecia um alvo para tiros. – Isso não é tecnologia... – Ela não lembra o nome.

– Forerunner – diz John.

– É uma longa história. Nossas armaduras foram atualizadas com o tempo, a medida que fazíamos engenharia reversa na tecnologia Covenant. A Irmandade botou as mãos na tecnologia Forerunner muito antes do que nós. Nos primeiros anos sofremos uma grande desvantagem, – explicou Cortana – mas eventualmente conseguimos reverter o processo e adaptar à nossa tecnologia. Enviei os projetos para o Conselheiro Anderson assim que você foi... afastada. Eles desenvolveram esse protótipo em segredo.

Andromeda deixa o capacete sobre a mesa e percorre o peitoral com as mãos. Há um símbolo N7 em relevo ali, assim como em sua armadura oficial. Do lado esquerdo do peito, uma tag.

Comandante Shepard.

– Anderson nunca perdeu a fé em você – disse Cortana – sabia que um dia você precisaria disso. Mandou que fosse preparada e moldada para a senhora, e para a senhora somente. Não existe outra igual a ela na galáxia. Une tecnologia Forerunner com a tecnologia Prothean que vocês já possuem em suas peças.

– Eu queria uma mas não rolou – disse James Vega, se aproximando dela.

– Como ela veio parar aqui?

Não fazia sentido a armadura estar na Normandy. Não é como se a nave estivesse esperando por Shepard. A própria equipe da Normandy não era a oficial, muitos dos oficiais foram entrando ali assim que o ataque começou. Além deles só os que trabalhavam na reconstrução da nave e os que já estavam previamente atribuídos para servir nela, que eram poucos. Alenko, Chakwas, Joker, pelo que ela sabe.

– Quando o ataque começou todo mundo começou a evacuar a Frota. O laboratório ficou vazio. Recebi uma mensagem da azulzinha, de começo não entendi porcaria alguma, mas ela me convenceu. Ela pode ser muito persuasiva – diz Vega, olhando para Cortana. – Então eu carreguei a armadura até aqui. Com canibais na minha cola. Eu estava sem armas. Foi uma cena bem patética, Comandante. Espero que não precise fazer alguma coisa parecida no futuro.

Ela riu.

– Não vai, tenente. E obrigada. Você também, Cortana.

– John insistiu – diz ela, olhando para o amigo.

Ele está em outra mesa, mexendo em sua própria armadura. Continuava com a mesma cor, verde. O capacete com visor dourado.

– Comandante – diz ele – a Mjolnir é um pouco diferente das suas armaduras tradicionais. Se precisar de ajuda sobre o seu funcionamento básico é só pedir.

– De fato há alguns detalhes que você precisa ser interada, Comandante. Principalmente em relação à escudos, camada de gel, reentrada atmosférica, reinserção no slipspace...

– Você disse reinserção no slipspace? Isso pode saltar por um Mass Relay?

– Sim e não. Você não pode saltar, afinal ela não possui um núcleo de Elemento Zero nem é capaz de produzir campos Mass Effect em quantidade o bastante para realizar o salto, mas numa situação hipotética em que você seja programada para ser projetada de um Relay para outro, você teoricamente pode fazer esse salto.

– Teoricamente?

– Significa que não foi testado, Shepard – diz EDI – podemos arranjar isso, se você quiser.

– Perdão EDI, mas você quer arriscar a vida da Comandante com isso? – perguntou Cortana, assustada.

– Foi uma piada.

– Influência do Joker. Acostume-se – Shepard diz à IA azul.

– Agora a parte mais legal – diz James, se aproximando da mesa, segurando o capacete em direção à Shepard – ela é customizada assim como as nossas. Posso colocar outra cor para você, se quiser.

– Eu preferiria terminar a explicação, tenente – disse Cortana.

Uma tontura leve em seu corpo.

– Faremos isso em seguida, Cortana. Vou subir para minha cabine. Podemos conversar lá. Mande alguém levar o jantar para mim também, por favor.

Ainda estava exausta. Por mais que a conversa sobre a armadura tivesse tirado-a de suas preocupações, a segurança de uma certa asari não saia da sua cabeça. Nem a de Anderson.

Nem a de todas as pessoas na Terra.

Shepard da as costas aos dois homens e as IAs. Chega até o elevador, que milagrosamente está parado naquele andar. Não precisaria esperar nada. Ela toca no console, a porta abre. Antes de subir vira-se para James.

– Vermelha, tenente. Eu quero ela vermelha.

* * *

O Mantis que encontrou no caminho em suas mãos. A respiração longa, o rifle apoiado em um caixote, ela atrás dele, mirando, sua mão boa no gatilho, a outra, levantada, dedos abertos. O ar saindo pelas suas narinas. Um capacete negro com o símbolo da Cerberus centralizado em sua mira telescópica. Ela aperta o gatilho. O encontro entre as duas linhas da mira exatamente no logo da organização terrorista. Capacete racha, a cabeça do homem simplesmente some, carne e metal voando. Shepard não sente nada. Remorso algum. A mão fecha em um punho. Ela não precisa falar nada. Seus companheiros começam a atirar. Os soldados da Cerberus sendo abatidos como gado por ela, Kaidan, John e Vega.

Costumava ser sempre ela e mais dois. Sempre foi assim. Mas não quis deixar John 117 de fora. E ele insistiu. _Eu prometi para o almirante, senhora._ Ela pensa se essa coisa de protetor vai pegar mesmo ou era só por agora. Não queria alguém se preocupando com ela, nem se arriscando desnecessariamente como ele fez na Terra. Jogou-se a frente de dez canibais para salvá-la.

Eles marcham rapidamente até os corpos. Alguns Makos pertencentes a Estação de Pesquisa de Marte abandonados. Corpos de oficiais da Aliança espalhados pela areia terrosa do planeta.

Uma dúzia de Cerberus. Três oficiais da Aliança, uns poucos cientistas. Nunca tiveram qualquer chance.

– O que a Cerberus está fazendo em Marte? – Pergunta Kaidan.

– Não sei – responde ela, achando que a pergunta fora para si.

E foi.

– Você não sabe?

– Porque eu saberia, Kaidan? Eu não estou mais com eles, se é isso que você está sugerindo.

– Não é... – ele parece arrependido de ter falado aquilo – mas nós temos uma organização terrorista invadindo o nosso principal centro de pesquisas. Só estou dizendo que isso pode levantar suspeitas...

Ele não estava arrependido.

Uma pequena formação rochosa perto deles. Alguém poderia se esconder ali. _Um cerberus! _Ela percebe a presença do homem antes mesmo dele conseguir apontar o rifle para quem estava em sua linha de tiro: Kaidan Alenko.

Ela arremessa uma singularidade no soldado. A esfera de energia passou ao lado de um Kaidan assustado, que finalmente entende a reação de sua comandante quando vira-se para ver que destino levou o ataque. Ela se aproxima do homem lutando contra a força da singularidade, saca sua espingarda e atira.

– O que mais eu preciso fazer para você acreditar em mim, Major? – pergunta a mulher dentro da armadura Spartan vermelha.

– Eu... me desculpe, senhora.

Ele não a chamava assim desde... Feros? _Deus, faz tanto tempo assim?_

Não importa.

– Rápido, temos que achar Liara – diz ela, ignorando o Major.

Vega faz alguns comentários durante a caminhada até a entrada do Centro de Pesquisa. Ela se sente obrigada a responder todos eles amigavelmente porque Alenko passa a manter um silêncio sacro, e bem, John também não era muito de falar.

Chief toca na porta e um holograma de Cortana aparece. Ela hackeia a porta em questão de segundos e eles entram. Está tudo escuro, eles ligam as luzes das armas e aguardam o elevador chegar até o andar superior. Levam dois minutos.

Se Garrus estivesse ali faria alguma piadinha.

_Aonde você está, Vakarian?_

Quando chegavam em Marte receberam a notícia do ataque à Palaven. Parte do planeta já havia sido dominada, reduzindo a potência militar da Hierarquia Turian a uma mera piada. Um formigueiro que você pisa em cima, vê desabar e aquelas formiguinhas indefesas correndo para todos os lados.

Você pode pisar em todas elas, se essa for sua vontade. Acabar com a existência de todas elas, vindo de cima, com uma força tão descomunal que elas jamais vão entender.

_Garrus..._

Não. Ele era Garrus Vakarian, o Arcanjo. O fiel companheiro de Shepard. Seu melhor amigo. Não seriam Reapers que o parariam.

Ele era só isso, não é?

Um amigo.

A porta do elevador abre e eles escutam barulhos de tiros, depois de alguma outra coisa. Passos, metal sendo pisado. Uma mulher de vestes brancas, pele azul correndo por uma passarela. Desvia de tiros, um deles acertando seu escudo cinético. Ela joga uma singularidade em seus atacantes. Três cerberus presos pelas forças do universo, totalmente indefesos.

As ironias da vida.

Liara joga uma distorção neles. A explosão biótica arremessa os homens longe, o som dos corpos deles se chocando contra alguma coisa e então o silêncio.

Ela saca a arma e aponta em direção de Shepard. Não reconhece ela com aquela armadura. O olhar assustado dela. Será que foi sua armadura? Será que foi Chief e Vega, porque bem, os dois eram gigantes.

Ela finalmente abaixa a arma, reconhecendo Kaidan. A asari usa algumas caixas para descer até eles. Ainda se mantém apreensiva ao ver uma coisa avermelhada correndo em sua direção. O capacete da espartana N7 vai parar em algum lugar do chão.

Andromeda sentindo novamente aqueles lábios, depois de tanto tempo, depois de pensar tanto no pior. Ela se sente viva, e isso é algo muito estranho de se sentir após ver tanta morte em um só dia.

Ela se afasta, envergonhada pelos três companheiros terem visto isso. Vega tinha a cara de que ia zoá-la muito por isso. Viu-o colocando apelido em diversas pessoas durante a viagem. Cortez era Esteban. Traynor era Escova, sabe-se lá porquê. Joker era Pernas, o que ela achou meio de mau gosto, mas o próprio Jeff levou na esportiva e passou a chamar Vega de Esteróides.

A asari deita a cabeça sobre a armadura dela.

– Eu fiquei preocupada com você... as notícias da Terra são as piores possíveis.

– Estava de castigo, mas fui liberada – o primeiro sorriso verdadeiro que ela dá em muito tempo. Beija o rosto dela, sua mão levantando delicadamente o queixo da asari até que aqueles dois olhos azuis focassem nela e em nada mais. Ficam algum tempo assim até a realidade voltar a bater.

– Vocês são o resgate? – Pergunta a asari.

A resposta é um sorriso da ruiva.

– Armadura vermelha, Dro? Nem para vir de branco?

– É a minha cor, você sabe.

– É. É a sua cor – Liara passa a mão sobre os fios ruivos dela.

– É... senhoras, desculpem interromper mas... – diz Vega. – Reapers. Fim do mundo. Lembram?

– Certo... eu... desculpem-me – diz Liara, finalmente percebendo a plateia. Aquele jeitinho inocente e envergonhado que ela tinha quando a conheceu. O jeitinho que ela perdeu quando Shepard morreu – o Crucible. É por isso que estão aqui, não é?

– Também – diz Shepard.

– Crucible?

– A descoberta dos Arquivos de Marte. É esse o nome que deram? – Perguntou Kaidan.

– Exato. Encontrei ele essa informação em meio aos dados sobre os Protheans. A informação estava... enterrada, quase que como se não fosse para ser achada nunca. Imagino que fizeram isso para que nem os Reapers pudessem encontrá-la. Só alguém desesperado para viver cavaria tão a fundo para encontrar alguma coisa que o salvasse. Nós, orgânicos.

– O que é o Crucible? – Perguntou Shepard.

– A nossa última esperança.

* * *

Os Arquivos eram obeliscos gigantescos, maiores que muitas construções. Lembravam um pouco o Beacon que Shepard encontrou em Eden Prime, só que em proporções gigantescas. _Onde tudo começou..._ Onde ela viu as imagens de morte, de um povo inteiro sendo erradicado por algo infinitamente superior.

Devia haver uma quantidade de informação absurda ali dentro, pensou Shepard. Cabos, interfaces e hologramas ligados à eles. Os consoles e computadores distribuídos por toda a extensão em volta dos obeliscos.

Liara vai até o console principal para começar o processo de extração. Kaidan e Master Chief checam o perímetro enquanto Shepard vai até a asari.

A ruiva olha para os lados, vê os dois companheiros armados e checando todos os cantos, a asari no computador, o silêncio à sua volta. Alguma coisa errada. Encontraram poucos cerberus no caminho, não tendo problema algum em livrar-se deles.

– Vega – chama ela pelo rádio – alguma coisa ai do seu lado?

Mandara ele de volta para o transporte. Achou melhor que alguém cuidasse de suas costas e o tenente parecia competente o bastante para se virar sozinho – apesar do protesto por não poder acompanhá-los.

– Negativo, comandante. Eu chequei os mapas. Há uma plataforma de pouso próximo dos arquivos. Vou levar a shuttle para lá, poderemos sair mais rápido daqui. A conversa na battlenet é que os Reapers estão vindo para Marte.

– Entendido, tenente. Não vamos demorar – ela desliga o radio e vai até Liara. A asari está com uma expressão estranha no rosto.

– Não é possível – ela murmura.

– Liara, o que foi?

Aquela sensação de novo. Não estavam sozinhos.

– Kaidan, John! Reagrupar.

Ela saca a espingarda e se prepara para...

_Illusive Man?_

– Shepard – ela sabia que ainda ouviria aquela voz. O assunto entre eles ainda não havia terminado. Não depois dela explodir a base dos Coletores.

– Alguém está apagando os arquivos! – Grita a asari.

O holograma azulado sendo projetado de um dos computadores. Tamanho real. O homem era maior que Shepard, vestia as roupas caras de sempre. O cigarro na mão._Sempre um cigarro na mão_. Ele vai até ela, a projeção azulada iluminando o rosto claro da comandante.

John se junta a ela e Liara, vai até a asari e deixa que Cortana a ajude. A projeção dela, também azul, trabalhando ao lado de Liara. Kaidan ainda estava do outro lado da sala._Droga, Kaidan!_ Alguma coisa ia acontecer. Ela precisava de todos eles ali.

– Você... – ela abaixa a arma, lutando contra a vontade de atirar no holograma mesmo sabendo que nada adiantaria.

– Os protheans eram uma raça fascinante – o homem fala aquilo como se fosse uma mera constatação – olhe o que eles deixaram para nós. O legado deles aqui, escondido durante milênios. E a Aliança aqui por apenas 30 anos... o que eles foram capazes de descobrir nesse tempo? Quanto mais há aqui escondido, Shepard? Quantas tecnologias, quantas respostas?

– O que você quer aqui?

– O que eu sempre quis, Shepard. Esses arquivos escondem a informação para solucionar a ameaça dos Reapers.

– Sei qual é a sua solução – lembrou dos soldados Cerberus. Vega viu que o capacete de um deles estava caído, foi checar o corpo e falou algum xingamento em espanhol, virando o rosto em seguida. Quando Shepard foi averiguar... _um husk. _– Transformar humanos em Reapers não vai nos ajudar em nada, Illusive Man. Você está criando monstros.

– Não monstros. Eles estão sendo melhorados. Há uma grande diferença. É isso que nos separa, Shepard – ele faz uma pausa, solta uma baforada de cigarro holográfica na face dela – aonde você vê um meio de destruir eu vejo um meio de controlar. Imagine o quão poderosa se tornaria a humanidade se nós controlássemos o poder dos Reapers.

Ela não conseguia acreditar naquilo. Illusive Man havia ido longe demais.

– As pessoas na Terra estão morrendo! Como você pode pensar em controlar esses monstros? Como você pretende fazer isso?

– Comandante! – Gritou Cortana – ele está apagando todos os dados dos arquivos!

– Com ela – diz a projeção, olhando para Liara e... _Cortana?_

A comandante demora até entender. Quando ouve o barulho é tarde demais.

– John! Liara! Cuidado!

Alguma coisa pula entre eles. Figura humanoide, uma mulher humana, talvez. Muito rápida, um borrão se movimentando com graça e precisão. A agilidade e a força dela é incrível. É capaz de empurrar John para longe e nocautear Liara. Mesmo os tiros disparados por Kaidan não parecem surtir efeito algum. As balas ricocheteando nos cabelos negros dela.

A mulher enterra a sua omnitool nos computadores e as luzes dos obeliscos vão se apagando.

– Adeus, Shepard – diz o homem. A comandante sequer ouve. Liara estava no chão, incapacitada. A estranha mulher roubando os dados. Master Chief se levantando.

A mulher se afasta do console e se joga sobre Shepard. A omnitool dela vira uma navalha. A lâmina alaranjada vindo em direção da Comandante. Centímetros, milímetros. O seu escudo reluzindo um brilho amarelo e jogando a mulher longe.

_O que foi isso?_

Era para o seu escudo cinético ter sido dilacerado pelo ataque da mulher.

Uma mensagem em sua tela. Cortana. A voz suplicante da mulher. _Ela roubou os arquivos, ela me capturou!_

A armadura verde de Master Chief se aproximando dela, a levantando, e deixando ela sozinha. O espartano correu em direção da mulher. Shepard procura por Liara, não sabendo o que fazer. Ia atrás da mulher? Ajudava a asari?

A sua companheira é levantada por Alenko. _Comandante, preciso de ajuda! _A voz de Chief soando em seu rádio. Preocupação no tom de voz. As palavras estranhas, incertas, como se aquilo fosse algo novo para ele. Teria ele se preocupado tanto assim na vida antes?

Era Cortana a responsável por fazer o gigante despertar alguma emoção?

Liara. A missão. Os Reapers. Ela toma sua decisão. Deixa a asari e vai atrás de Chief. Os seis meses parada e o estresse das últimas horas não ajudam em nada seu corpo. Demora um pouco para alcançar o ritmo do homem. Era incrível, ele era tão maior e pesado do que ela mas mesmo assim tão mais rápido.

E ela era campeã dos 400m na Academia.

Uma coisa, no entanto, a surpreende. Não está cansada. Seus músculos não parecem sequer ser forçados. Ela salta sobre uma coluna caída e o impacto em suas pernas é mínimo. Cortana lhe explicara das funcionalidades básicas às mais complexas da armadura. Isso, se ela lembra bem, e se sua mente está 100% durante uma perseguição louca por solo marciano, se devia à bodysuit, aquele traje preto e fino que cobria seu corpo inteiro e onde era inserida de fato a armadura.

Haviam algumas diferenças entre a dela, vermelha, e a verde de John. Primeiro porque a tecnologia da realidade de Chief não podia ser totalmente encontrada na dela, precisando substituir muitos dos componentes para fabricar o exoesqueleto. A sua bodysuit negra, por exemplo, recebendo menos partes armaduradas do que a original para dar a ela mais mobilidade, e por também por não ter um corpo preparado para suportar o peso da original.

Mesmo que os implantes usados na sua reconstrução pela Cerberus fossem eficientes ao ponto dela não quebrar o braço ao segurar um krogan em queda – algo que aconteceu na base do Coletores –, eles não seriam o bastante para permitir uma mobilidade decente com um simulacro perfeito da Mjolnir de John.

Ela consegue alcançá-lo. As centenas de vitórias nos 400 metros finalmente fazendo efeito. A precisão dele é assustadora. Estão correndo, desviando de obstáculos – e eventualmente tiros – e as rajadas que ele dispara são perfeitas.

A fugitiva sequer se importa com os tiros. Não há um escudo protegendo-a. Os tiros batem direto nela, atravessam sua roupa e carne e... _ela é um robô!_ Por isso aquela agilidade toda, o ritmo alucinante que conseguiu colocar na fuga e o pouco caso que fazia com o dano recebido.

Uma shuttle da Cerberus lá longe tenta atingir a vermelha. Eles acertam, mas são repelidos pelo escudo da armadura. A dróide fugitiva chega até uma escada levando ao espaçoporto, e quando Shepard vai preparar uma singularidade para acertá-la, a mulher simplesmente pula 6 metros para cima e desaparece da visão deles.

John subitamente para em frente a escada. Ele junta as duas mãos e abaixa-se um pouco. A ruiva entendeu a estratégia dele. E não gostou. Não lhe agradava ser arremessada por aí. Mas era a alternativa que eles tinham para manter ao menos alguém próximo da fugitiva.

Shepard salta sobre o homem, seu pé direito no apoio criado pelas duas mãos juntas dele. _Como isso é possível? Ele não pode ter tanta força assim! _Seu corpo subindo, subindo, a escada prateada chegando cada vez mais ao seu fim. Ela passa os 6 metros, projetando seu corpo para frente e tocando o solo do andar superior rolando no chão.

A shuttle da Cerberus e a dróide apontando armas para ela. As rajadas chegando. O rosto de Cortana, preocupada em seu visor. _Comandante! _Suplica ela. Shepard não pode fazer nada agora. Corre para a proteção mais próxima, as centenas de tiros atingindo seus escudos e os repelindo instantaneamente. Sente os impactos no titânio da armadura algumas vezes até se esconder atrás de uma shuttle desativada.

– Vega! Onde está você? Eles vão fugir!

O tenente usava o Kodiak, uma shuttle armada com canhões básicos. Eles ao menos poderiam atrasar a fuga do veículo inimigo, caso ele estivesse por perto. Ele não devia estar.

_Droga!_

– Atrás de você, Comandante – a voz dele ressoando em seu capacete. Ela olha para trás, a Kodiak descendo em alta velocidade em direção ao porto.

A velocidade era muito alta para ele aterrissar. _O que ele está fazendo?_

A Kodiak se choca com o veículo da Cerberus, que rodopia algumas vezes no ar até despencar na direção dela. Andromeda se afasta o máximo que pode da sua proteção, pensa em pular par ao andar de baixo, mas não há mais tempo. A shuttle caindo em sua direção.

Master Chief ao seu resgate, de novo. Ele a força ao chão, ele ajoelhado, ela quase isso, os braços dele em volta dela, segurando-a com força. Ele grita alguma coisa. _Travar a armadura?_ O que ele queria dizer.

_Andromeda, concentre-se!_ Diz ela para si mesma. Cortana, lá em sua cabine, lhe explicando sobre as funções básicas. Ela só precisa dizer, gritar, sussurrar, como quiser, para sua armadura travar. Recomenda-se que ela faça isso próxima ao chão, ou muito bem apoiada nele.

Ela grita, mandando a armadura travar, não acreditando que isso de fato vá acontecer. Chief fazendo peso sobre ela, os braços vermelhos dela cruzados, protegendo seu capacete. A shuttle a poucos metros deles, o impacto, a frente do veículo sendo amassada como papel por ela, Chief e os escudos de travamento. A nave empina e é arremessada por cima deles, caindo e deslizando metros para trás.

Quando ela toma pleno conhecimento do que aconteceu Liara e Kaidan estão subindo as escadas. A porta da shuttle abre, soldados da Cerberus correndo chamuscados e caindo em seguida. Estavam todos mortos. O próprio veículo começa a incandescer.

Levanta, não acreditando no que aconteceu. Chief atrás dela, uma das mãos sobre seu ombro, depois largando-a e indo em direção ao veículo abatido.

Procura nos céus por James e o Kodiak. Está sobrevoando a plataforma procurando um local para pousar.

– Temos que sair daqui logo, Comandante! – Bem lá ao fundo, descendo no horizonte amarelado de Marte está um Reaper. Eles chegaram.

_De novo..._

Liara T'soni na sua frente, se certificando que sua humana estava intacta, sã e salva, que aquela nave se chocando contra ela não causou nada se não uma dor muito forte nos braços de sua comandante.

_Eu estou bem, Liara_, ela está quase dizendo isso, seus lábios moldando as sílabas quando o visor do capacete é manchado com sangue púrpura.

Os olhos verdes da comandante arregalados vendo o corpo inerte da asari cair sobre si. Um ferimento de bala nas costas e saindo pelo peito. O dela, intocável, protegido pela armadura. O tiro atravessara a asari e sua barreira biótica sem dificuldade.

Andromeda Shepard perde o chão. Pela primeira vez na vida ela não sabe o que fazer. Liara ferida em seus braços, talvez já morta. Ele não tem forças para checar os sinais vitais dela com a omnitool, as suas sinapses bloqueando qualquer ação e reação enviada pelo seu cérebro. Kaidan ao seu lado, ordenando que colocasse a asari no chão. Ela só pode olhar para ele, deixar a gravidade tomar seu corpo e desabar, sem força ou vontade alguma. Liara nos braços de Kaidan, medigel sendo administrado no ferimento.

_De que adianta? Ela está morta! _O pensamento mórbido passando pela sua cabeça, desaparecendo assim que os espasmos resultados do gel médico e suas doses de adrenalina atingem o corpo da asari de pele azul.

Ela olha para frente. Dezenas daquela mulher androide, apontando pistolas para a comandante. Uma delas diferente das demais. O seu corpo carbonizado, sem pele nem cabelo, apenas um simulacro de ambos metalizado. _Decoys_. Chief luta com ela. Os dois são incrivelmente fortes. O impacto de cada soco e chute levando o outro metros para trás. As imagens-decoys atirando em nada, uma gravação ou projeção para enganar os inimigos.

Uma armadura vermelha avançando em direção da dróide, atravessando as imagens fake dela. Os campos de mass effect que seguravam as projeções se dissipando toda vez que atravessados. O robô está caído depois do último golpe do espartano.

Andromeda usa uma onda de choque para levantar a dróide indefesa no ar. Energia escura puxando-a de encontro à comandante. Sua mão esquerda comandando a energia, a direita pegando e apontando a espingarda. _Nós precisamos dela inteira, Shepard. _Acha que já ouviu isso antes. Algumas vezes. EDI repetindo isso em looping desde que ela iniciou o ataque à dróide. A IA sabia o que ela faria. Ela sabia que Andromeda Shepard nem sempre era aquela paragon de perdão e compreensão. As vezes ela era só uma pessoa muito irritada, não ligando para ordens nem ninguém. Uma renegada.

Sua espingarda sendo arrancada de sua mão. John.

– Nós precisamos dela intacta, Comandante Shepard. Ela tem a informação. E Cortana. – a voz dele é calma, mas assertiva. Quase didático, pausado, tentando fazer com que ela absorvesse cada palavra com cuidado, refletindo ao final de cada uma delas.

Meio metro separando sua mão esquerda da dróide envolta de energia biótica. Mais um pouco e pode esganar o pescoço dela. Os olhos azulados da dróide brilhando, lembrando os de uma pessoa que conheceu tempos atrás. Um homem para quem os fins justificavam os meios.

– Eu vou te matar, Jack Harper – ela pronuncia o nome de Illusive Man, imaginando que aquilo o tinha pego de surpresa, ele lá, sentado em sua cadeira enquanto assistia aquilo tudo. A imagem mental que ela tem dessa cena.

Aqueles olhos bizarros dele arregalando, uma expressão de medo que nunca vira em seu rosto, mas que na sua simulação imaginativa é deliciosa. Liara descobrira sua identidade verdadeira quando tomaram a base do Shadow Broker. Nunca usou-a contra ele. Nunca revelou à Aliança, mesmo quando estava presa. Illusive Man à usou, mas também trouxe ela de volta a vida. Ela soube apreciar isso. Ela soube compreender as razões dele, porque ela era exatamente assim anos atrás. Até conhecer Tali, Wrex, Garrus. E Liara.

Mais um Reaper no horizonte. Sons de destruição lá longe. Mais uma estação de pesquisa sendo destruída por eles. Precisavam sair dali logo, levar Liara à baia médica.

Ela esquece que não há nenhum médico na Normandy.

Master Chief tocando em seu braço, querendo que ela o abaixe, deixe a dróide desabar desativada no chão.

– Eu vou destruir você, Harper – sua mão fechando em um punho e a energia biótica estrangulando o pescoço da robô até a cabeça dela separar do corpo. As duas partes caem no chão.

Ela volta para socorrer Liara. Ela respira com dificuldade. Mas respira. Kaidan cuidando da asari. Ela não consegue dizer nada para ele. Não consegue agradecer por aquele momentâneo lapso de razão que teve e que ela não. Ainda haviam feridas abertas entre os dois.

A Normandy se aproximando deles, ficando ao lado da plataforma de pouso. Ela entra no Kodiak de Vega carregando Liara, Alenko em seguida. Chief por último, segurando as duas partes da robô.

O simulacro de boca da dróide desativada aberta. Como se um espasmo de dor tivesse passado por ali antes de ser privada de sua consciência quântica.

– Joker, estamos deixando o sistema. Trace o curso para a Cidadela. Precisamos levar Liara para um hospital.


	7. Cicatrizes

**Cicatrizes**

Os braços dela estavam abertos, a energia biótica fluindo por toda a área do centro de treinamento. Um grupo de jovens em volta dela, todos eles cobertos pela mesma energia. A fumaça incorpórea azul, os feixes de luz, a estática passando do corpo dela, para a fumaça, para o chão, impedindo que os jovens se movessem.

– Vocês tem um minuto – diz a mulher, cabelo totalmente raspado dos lados, os fios da parte superior da cabeça num rabo de cavalo.

Tinha tatuagens cobrindo seu corpo inteiro, o seios – não muito – cobertos por tiras brancas de um tecido sintético, uma jaqueta negra cobrindo os braços e uma calça bege aberta dos lados, mostrando boa parte das tatuagens nas suas coxas.

– 40 segundos.

– Não dá, sua vadia! – Grita Rodriguez, uma americana de 16 anos.

Jack da uma risada leve.

– Ok, Rodriguez, você está fora – ela não precisa mexer um músculo sequer, uma onda biótica acerta a menina e a arrasta para uma das paredes. Ela bate de costas e cai sentada no chão.

– É impossível, Jack – diz mais um deles.

– Vamos lá, Prangley. Você não é que nem os merdinhas. Você é um merdinha de respeito – os olhos castanhos dela encarando o rapaz – eu te pago uma cerveja se conseguir dar um só passo. Ouviu? Um passo. Não é nem os cinco que eu pedi para vocês todos.

– Não dá para passar pelo seu escudo!

– Vocês estão atacando o meu escudo – naquele ponto específico do campo de energia biótica, ela dá uma aliviada. Prangley conseguiria fazer isso sozinho, mas ainda ia demorar. Talvez se desse a ele um pouco de confiança ele se sairia melhor depois – uma espada não quebra um escudo, pivetes – ela olha fixamente para o garoto, 4 ou 5 metros dela, uma expressão de que está se esforçando o máximo para aguentar a força do campo projetado por Jack.

Não acontece nada do que ela planejava.

– Ok, em termos que vocês entendam: futebol americano. Como que alguém para um zagueiro vindo na sua direção? Arremessando a bola longe? Isso pode adiantar alguma coisa, fazer um ponto, touchdown, sei lá. Mas se você quiser parar o maluco vindo na sua direção, se a sua função é defender, o que você faz? – Ela sente uma variação no campo de energia, mas novamente, não é o que ela espera. Alguém tentava andar para trás, se afastar – não, Jenkins, não é saindo da frente dele – ela projeta uma onda de choque naquela direção e o rapaz é arremessado para a parede.

– Sinto dizer, Jack, mas sua analogia não faz o menor sentido – Rodriguez, caída lá atrás e fora do jogo.

– Merdinhas, esse escudo aqui protegeu a Comandante Shepard de bilhões de insetos Coletores. Esse escudo deixou uma justicar asari impressionada e uma vadia da Cerberus se mordendo de raiva. Vocês tem que ser muito, muito fodas para conseguir lutar contra ele. Mas eu quero que vocês ao menos tentem. Como soldados! – agora ela se acha a Shepard falando – e não como pirralhos e mocinhas.

Outra variação, dessa vez diferente. Era a variação que ela queria. Um escudo. Prangley projetava um escudo a sua volta, que se expandia aos poucos, mas ganhava área cada vez mais. Ele dá um passo em direção à professora. Dois.

– Isso, Prangley – ela volta a olhar para o rapaz – é como você enfrenta alguém de escudo. Usando outro.

Ela se sente satisfeita com o resultado, mesmo que tivesse pego leve de propósito com o rapaz. Um sorriso sincero em seu rosto. Ela estava começando a gostar dessa coisa toda de ensinar as crianças. _Admita, Jack, você está amando isso_.

A mulher levanta uma das mãos, descansa a outra, o escudo se dissipa num piscar, a energia biótica agora concentrada só em sua mão. As crianças perdendo equilíbrio e caindo ao seu lado com a súbita falta de atrito que as atingia até então.

Alguns dos jovens no chão, os outros se levantando, todos eles com a respiração ofegante. Jason Prangley é o primeiro a se colocar de pé. Também é o único a sacar aquela mudança bem perceptível no sorriso de sua instrutora. De sorriso orgulhoso para sorriso malicioso.

– Crianças, vocês esqueceram da regra número 1? – Jack soca o chão. A energia concentrada em sua mão se liberando pelo chão.

Prangley com o seu escudo levantado. Todos os outros atingidos pela onda biótica, voando em direção às paredes.

– Não baixem a guarda – diz a professora, feliz com o resultado da aula do dia.

Não dura muito. A sirene de um alarme.

* * *

Ela quase sorri, assim, dopada e dormindo. A expressão em seu rosto azulado é serena quase que indicando que nada daquilo aconteceu, que uma dróide da Cerberus não tentou matá-la, que Illusive Man quase tirou a razão de Shepard continuar lutando uma guerra que ela já pensava estar perdida.

O vidro e a porta da baia médica as separando. O reflexo de Andromeda Shepard em sua armadura vermelha de Spartan, estanho a si própria, parecendo alguns centímetros maior do que da ultima vez que viu-se no espelho. O sorriso tímido, mas confortante que Samantha Traynor lhe dá lá de dentro. Disse que estudara medicina antes de se alistar, que podia fazer alguma coisa. Shepard demorou a ceder, temendo que ela só piorasse a situação, mas assim que conseguiu voltar à realidade deixou que a britânica cuidasse da asari.

– Joker, quanto tempo para chegar na Cidadela? – pergunta ela, canal de comunicação com o piloto ligado.

– Menos cinco minutos desde a última vez que você perguntou.

Ela se segura para não responder, mas sabe que ele não fez aquilo por mal. Estava preocupado com Liara também, e aquela era a maneira dele se acalmar um pouco.

Shepard não tinha uma fórmula mágica para se acalmar. Não bastava tentar ser engraçada e pronto, o peso do mundo em seus ombros já não é tão mais pesado assim. Aquele peso nunca vai sair dela. Já era uma parte de si. As vezes se pergunta se mesmo que vencessem os Reapers esse peso ia deixá-la.

Ela olha de novo para o seu reflexo. Uma cicatriz em seu rosto que não via a muito tempo. Um presente da Cerberus. Parte de seu rosto teve de ser reconstruído com implantes e cibernectics. As cicatrizes desses implantes eram quase invisíveis, mas quando ela era submetida a um estresse tão grande quanto o das últimas horas aquelas cicatrizes pareciam abrir, os implantes brilhavam uma luz avermelhada.

Sentia-se uma aberração com isso. As vezes tem a impressão de que seus olhos mudam de cor, o verde morrendo e um vermelho assustador surgindo no seu lugar. Sempre gostou dessa cor, mas desde que morreu e... voltou... seus gostos passavam constantemente por uma total reavaliação.

Ainda gostava de vermelho. Só não o vermelho de suas cicatrizes.

_Acalme-se, Dro, _diz a si mesma, esperando que isso baste para as cicatrizes sumirem novamente. _Liara vai ficar bem... _pensando na asari, vendo um lapso de miragem de seus olhos ficando avermelhados em seu reflexo.

John 117 ao seu lado.

Ele parece estar sempre ao seu lado, como se ela fosse um farol enquanto ele navegava naquele mundo cheio de neblina que era a realidade dela. Fica pensando nele e na sua história, um homem vindo do futuro de uma realidade diferente, saído de uma grande guerra e entrando em outra. John nunca disse nada sobre, mas Cortana falou mais de uma vez que se não fosse por John a humanidade _deles_ estaria perdida.

_Ele é como você, Comandante Shepard. _Disse uma Cortana sorrindo dias depois que os encontraram.

– Sei que tem maiores preocupações – começa ele, o reflexo da comandante brilhando naquele visor dourado do capacete dele – mas a equipe técnica já conseguiu extrair Cortana da androide. A informação sobre o Crucible ainda vai demorar.

– Temos tempo até chegar à Cidadela – volta-se para a janela da medbay. Não sabe se continua ali ou tenta encontrar outro lugar para ficar. Ao mesmo tempo que quer ficar ao lado dela, permanecer ali não a está fazendo bem.

_As cicatrizes..._

Ela passa mão sobre uma delas. Percorre a linha circular com seus dedos. Realiza que está sem luvas e capacete, mas o resto da armadura ainda está lá.

– Me desculpe – começa ela, a voz mais frágil do que se permitiria normalmente – por ter arrebentado a dróide, quero dizer. Isso poderia ter comprometido a missão, os arquivos... Cortana – fala o nome da IA olhando para Chief. Imagina se ele esboça alguma reação, se ele percebe a culpa estampada no rosto dela.

– Não se preocupe – demora ele a dizer. A sua cabeça está abaixada para encarar ela. Shepard se pergunta com que olhos o soldado a está vendo. Poderia ter estragado tudo lá atrás, ter privado aquele homem com o único elo que ele tinha com sua realidade. – Cortana e EDI estão trabalhando para consertar a dróide.

– Consertá-la?

– EDI sugeriu. Pode ser útil, segundo ela.

– EDI? – Chamou Shepard, sabendo que ela estava ouvindo. Era a nave dela. Estava sempre ouvindo – que ideia de merda foi essa?

Ela está puta demais para se preocupar com xingamentos. Não ia permitir aquele robô andando dentro da Normandy.

– Desculpe-me, Comandante, eu pensei que... – a IA se explica.

– Não. Você não vai fazer isso. Não importa o motivo. Pare o conserto agora!

– Shepard, eu quero ajudar – insiste a IA.

– É mesmo? Não parece! Como que ativar aquela dróide vai nos ajudar?

– Te ajudar – enfatiza a IA – eu estou fazendo isso por você. Creio que haja a possibilidade desse terminal ser controlado. A dróide fora controlada por uma IA anteriormente. É possível que eu consiga substituí-la.

– Como isso pode me ajudar, EDI?

– Eu posso lutar ao seu lado, Shepard. Eu quero lutar ao seu lado.

Andromeda Shepard não sabe o que dizer.

* * *

Atravessaram o mass relay e não demorou muito para chegarem à Cidadela. Os Relays eram estruturas gigantescas, maiores do que qualquer espaçonave existente e que permitiam a viagem por entre sistemas. Elas literalmente lançavam as espaçonaves de um relay a outro, facilitando assim a movimentação acima da velocidade da luz pela galáxia. A comunidade galáxia pensava, até pouco tempo, que os relays haviam sido construídos pelos Protheans, a última civilização a dominar a galáxia e sumir misteriosamente. Graças a Shepard, descobriram que foram os Reapers que destruíram os Protheans – e pretendiam fazer o mesmo com humanos, asaris, krogans e muitos outros –, e que não só isso, como também eram os responsáveis por ter construído os relays.

Era a maneira que eles tinham de controlar a civilização galáctica. Deixar os relays e a tecnologia de mass effects para trás, prontas para serem descobertas por civilizações prontas para isso, ou seja, que dominavam a viagem espacial – mas ainda não com a maestria dos relays e mass effects. Eles davam à civilização tudo o que precisavam, não exigindo deles o desenvolvimento de muitas outras tecnologias além daquelas, que supriam todas as suas necessidades. Quando eles voltassem para atacar, sabiam que seus alvos não poderiam oferecer uma ameaça maior do que a permitida pela tecnologia que eles mesmos deixaram lá.

Viu a estação espacial que parecia uma flor desabrochando. O pináculo da tecnologia daquela civilização ainda era um mistério para todos os povos. Andromeda desvendou um deles. A própria Cidadela era um relay, um dos monumentos gigantescos responsáveis pelo trânsito acima da luz na galáxia.

Ela fica ali, frente a janela e próxima à Joker. O piloto lembrou da primeira vez que chegavam na Cidadela. Foi a quase três anos atrás. Chegavam de Eden Prime com a intenção de ir ao Conselho reportar a traição de Saren, um Spectre turian que fora doutrinado pela Soberania. Um Reaper. O Conselho não acreditou nela, chamaram-na de louca ao falar da visão que teve em Eden Prime: a civilização Prothean sendo exterminada pelos Reapers. Um aviso para o futuro.

Eles ignoraram esse aviso, mesmo depois dela provar a traição de Saren, mesmo depois dela salvar a Cidadela e o Conselho da Soberania, sacrificando uma frota humana inteira no processo.

Porque eles acreditariam nela agora?

_Eles tem que acreditar em você, Skipper. _Ashley Williams. Sargento de artilharia que encontrou em Eden Prime e que foi uma de suas mais leais amigas e combatentes. A mulher que ela deixou para morrer em Virmire. Era ela ou Kaidan. O hoje major era a escolha mais lógica, ela sabia disso, Ash sabia disso. Se voltasse para Ashley poderia comprometer a missão inteira. _Você sabe qual a decisão correta, Comandante_, disse a soldado. Um silêncio entre os rádios das duas mulheres._ Foi uma honra, senhora. _Era mesmo? Não escolheu Kaidan por... outros motivos? Não preferira ele pela súbita e íntima amizade que surgiu entre eles? Kaidan nunca mais perdoou ela. Lutou ao seu lado até o fim da ameaça de Saren, mas ele carregaria para sempre a culpa de que uma pessoa morreu e ele estava a salvo porque talvez, mas muito provavelmente talvez, que sua superiora aceitava seus convites de encher a cara, extraoficialmente, nos bares da Cidadela, antes e depois de algumas coisas mais quentes acontecerem – mas nunca _tão_ quentes.

Ashley explodindo em Virmire, destruindo parte do exército de Saren. Kaidan expressando nada mais que uma surpresa mista a desgosto ao vê-la em Horizon, trabalhando para a Cerberus. Liara sedada, mas ainda correndo risco de vida.

As pessoas que ela deixou morrer, as pessoas que ela perdeu, as pessoas que ainda pode perder.

As suas escolhas erradas.

– Isso é a Cidadela, Chief – diz Joker ao ver o gigante entrar.

Cortana se projeta num terminal próximo, sua imagem se aproximando da janela ao lado de Shepard. Suas mãozinhas azuladas encostadas na janela. Ela não precisava chegar até ali para ver a estação. Podia simplesmente acessar as câmeras da Normandy ou os bancos de dados da extranet e ver a Cidadela em toda a sua glória.

Ouvira EDI e ela conversando à poucas horas, logo que fora tirada da dróide. EDI tentava convencer a azulzinha de que ela não era um ser vivo, Cortana argumentando que era sim. Talvez fossem essas pequenas ações humanas que a faziam pensar que era um ser como os orgânicos. Ignorar o seu poder de acessar instantaneamente os arquivos de dados e preferir aproximar-se de uma janela e apreciar uma vista.

– Comandante – diz Joker – Hackett quer falar com você na holoroom.

Os braços da Cidadela se estendendo sobre eles. Pode ver a área verde e os lagos que cercavam as embaixadas. Aportariam em minutos.

– Prioridade?

– Acho que não – responde o piloto.

– Diga a ele que em uma hora entro em contato. Vou ficar com Liara – e sai da sala sem falar com ninguém.

* * *

– Sabe o que nós devíamos fazer? – Pergunta, na verdade sugerindo, James Vega. – Encher. A. Cara – ele mesmo responde.

– Na verdade eu estou sem dinheiro algum – diz Steve Cortez, ainda meio incerto de estar ali com Vega, Traynor e aquele cara gigante.

Mas Cortez prometeu à sua Comandante que iria procurar se divertir um pouco. Ela o encontrará ouvindo a última gravação de seu marido, conversara durante algum tempo com ele e apesar de Steve não estar totalmente convencido, resolveu aceitar o conselho amigável de Shepard meio que como uma ordem dela.

– E eu estou economizando – disse Samantha Traynor.

– A comandante disse que vai providenciar sua escova de dentes mágica, relaxe – insiste Vega.

– Eu não vou preocupar ela com uma coisa tão insignificante como essa, Vega.

– Ela é a Comandante Shepard, Escova. Ela se preocupa com todos os problemas do mundo. Vamos lá, nós precisamos relaxar um pouco.

A jovem pensa um pouco, a cabeça baixa para o piso translúcido e limpo da Cidadela. Ouve o som de batidas eletrônicas do Purgatory, como também as luzes que ele projetava no céu artificial de um dos braços da estação. Viu muitas pessoas morrendo na Terra, e provavelmente continuaria os vendo por muito tempo. Mas se houvesse um meio de parar de pensar neles...

– Tudo bem. Você paga – ela olha para o lado. Master Chief, o gigante de mais de dois metros pálido e sem sua armadura olhando para os lagos e as pessoas andando lá embaixo, levando suas vidas, como se não houvesse guerra alguma.

Ela se pergunta se ele está pensando o mesmo.

– Master Chief – chama ela ao seu lado – você vem?

Ela teria se assutado com o olhar pálido e as cicatrizes dele se já não o tivesse visto assim. Mesmo com todas as marcas de um soldado em seu rosto, até que poderia ser considerado por ela atraente, se homens fosse o seu negócio. Mesmo assim, ele tinha cara de que precisava espairecer um pouco, e seria legal ter um cara do tamanho dele por perto, caso ela desmaiasse de tanto beber.

Samantha se permitiria isso. Ordens da Comandante.

Quem era ela para ignorar uma ordem de Shepard?

– Pensei que veríamos a Cidadela – diz ele a James.

– Nós estamos – braços abertos, girando sobre seu próprio eixo – e vamos ver ainda mais, naquela direção – ele aponta para as luzes do Purgatory.

– Eu não bebo.

– Você toma refrigerante.

– O que é um refrigerante?

Três olhares curiosos e incrédulos para ele.

– O senhor está falando sério? – Pergunta Cortez.

A omnitool de Chief sendo ligada, para a surpresa do próprio. Cortana aparecendo entre eles, azul. Samantha não sabe como ela conseguiu fazer isso. As omnis não projetavam cores muito diferentes daquelas palhetas de amarelo e laranja, exceto por algumas imagens. Ou o equipamento dele era muito bom e caro, ou a IA hackeava como ninguém.

– Em 2552 não temos refrigerantes. Foram proibidos para consumo humano desde 2197. Fazem mal para a saúde. E bebidas alcoólicas são estritamente controladas.

James Vega apontando o dedo para a IA.

– Não gostei do seu futuro. Acho que o nosso passado, realidade, enfim, é melhor.

– Talvez. Mostre-nos – a IA cruza os braços, desafiando Vega.

– Nós vamos! Senhoras, senhores, sigam-me!

Samantha pega o braço de Chief, sorri para ele. Todo mundo precisa se divertir de vez em quando. Mesmo os caras mais sérios como o cara que não bebe. Enquanto caminham, ela percebe que os passos dele são um pouco incertos. Da uma risada silenciosa com aquilo.

* * *

A comunicação foi cortada. Quis cobrir os olhos de seus estudantes durante o caminho, mas ela não tinha tantos braços assim. Foi inevitável que eles vissem os corpos. Quis fazer com que o mundo à sua volta ficasse no mudo, mas ela também não podia fazer isso.

Eles ouviam o anúncio da Cerberus.

– Essa Instalação está sobre comando da Cerberus. Todos que se entregarem serão poupados – diz a voz nos altofalantes.

Ela ignora. Reza para que seus estudantes façam o mesmo. Nunca foi muito de rezar. _O que esses merdinhas fizeram comigo... O que Shepard fez comigo. _As vezes rezava por ela. A porta do corredor abre, revelando meia dúzia de soldados da Cerberus. Os capacetes enegrecidos deles olham para ela. Jack soca o ar, a raiva que ela tinha aprendido a controlar – mais uma vez, Shepard –, é liberada no ar.

Uma onda fortíssima de energia biótica esmaga os soldados nas paredes.

Não vão levar suas crianças.

Eles avançam, não andam nem 20 metros e param. No fim de mais aquele corredor, outra porta abrindo e uma figura surgindo. Feminina. Armadura branca e negra, portando uma espada. Os quatro olhos vermelhos no capacete preto. A mulher gira o pulso, a espada acompanhando o movimento. Ela passa de uma mão à outra, fazendo sempre o mesmo movimento, a ponta da espada desenhando círculos verticais invisíveis. Já tinha ouvido falar dessas mulheres. Eram experimentos da Cerberus.

Fantasmas.

* * *

Notas finais do capítulo

As cicatrizes de Shepard na história são um reflexo das próprias em Mass Effect 2. Quanto mais Shepard, no jogo, tomar decisões "renegadas", onde os fins justificam os meios, sem tentar uma solução mais complicada mas também mais pacífica, mais essas cicatrizes ficam presentes em seu rosto. O aspecto delas num/numa Shepard "full renegade" é de quase um Exterminador do Futuro, olhos vermelhos, brilho avermelhado e não-humano no rosto.

Resolvi utilizá-las na história apesar de Andromeda ser alinhamento misto (e mais paragon do que renegade) para representar a dificuldade das escolhas e da jornada dela. Shepard, nos jogos, sempre mostrou um autocontrole muito grande em relação à essas situações extremas, algo que eu tentei diminuir aqui para acentuar o caráter humano e falho dela. E também porque acho esteticamente legal.

Interações com outros personagens como EDI, Joker, Cortez e Traynor foram diminuídas ou ocorridas "off the story" aqui por razões de tempo e narrativa :) Eventualmente todos eles terão seu espaço, ou mesmo pontos de vista durante a narrativa.


End file.
